


Czy się zbudzę rano?

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Africa, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Badass Family, Blood, Blood Magic, Cliffhangers, Curses, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Michał is a big bro, Michał to badass, Near Death Experiences, Other, Paranormal, Past Child Abuse, Poisoning, Protective Older Brothers, Smuga needs a hug, Step-Brothers, Telepathic Bond, Wilmuga, będzie Wilmuga, chaotic dream team, chronologię szlag trafił, kinda parabati bond, kóre mogły być prawdą, lub nie, okay. they both need a hug, staropolski bigos z użyciem magicznej więzi umysłów i wielu niezrozumiałych emocji, w końcu wszystko się wyjaśni, wierzenia i zabobony, wierzyć czy nie wierzyć?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Są zdarzenia, których nie da się wyjaśnić. Są czasami moce, w które chcielibyśmy wierzyć... bo tak jest łatwiej, bo to daje jakąś siłę do walki.Ale są też rzeczy, w które nigdy nie wierzyliśmy, póki los nie przykopał nam z półobrotu w twarz.AU z paranormalnym wątkiem opartym na wierzeniach, które mogłyby jednak być prawdą.
Relationships: Jan Smuga & Michał (tutaj także Smuga), pre Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 16
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



\- To, czego szukasz nie jest daleko… - sucha, pomarszczona dłoń rozłożyła się powoli, ale sekundę później zniszczone, wychudzone palce zawarły się kurczowo niczym krogulcze szpony – Ale za to jest kosztowne…  
Stojący przed ladą człowiek udał zdumienie.  
\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, po co w ogóle przyszedłem do ciebie?  
Zmęczoną, pobrużdżoną bliznami i zmarszczkami twarz rozciągnął złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Och. Wszyscy przychodzicie tutaj tylko po jedno…  
Przybysz nawet nie drgnął z miejsca, zimnym, nieczułym spojrzeniem świdrował twarz wynędzniałego człowieka przed sobą. Ten uśmiechnął się ponownie.  
\- O tak… wszyscy chcecie tego samego… i wszyscy zapominacie o jednym… - dłoń drapieżnie wczepiła się palcami w ladę – Każde pytanie ma swoją cenę.  
Człowiek, który miał pytanie prychnął lekko.  
\- A co ty na taki układ… nie zarżnę cię i być może nie puszczę z dymem twojej chałupy… może być taka cena?  
Suchy, chrapliwy śmiech poniósł się po małej izbie, którą okrywał duszny mrok pełen kurzu.  
\- Czy twoje pytanie jest aż tak nieistotne, że zaryzykujesz groźbą wymusić odpowiedź?  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od razu, przybysz zawahał się, ocenił uważnie, na ile może sobie pozwolić w dalszych negocjacjach.  
W końcu wzruszył ramionami i mruknął:  
\- Dobra, czego chcesz?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem… najpierw zadaj pytanie, a ja ocenię, ile się należy… - musiał zaciekawić starca, bo ten przestał maltretować stół i z napięciem wpatrywał się w ocenioną kapturem twarz obcego.  
Może przez sekundę przybysz się wahał. Potem sięgnął pod płaszcz na piersi i wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni małą flaszeczkę z grubego szkła. Podał ją starcowi ostrożnie, jakby trzymał w dłoni materiał wybuchowy.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał cicho – Skąd pochodzi, kto to stworzył?  
\- Powoli… - chciał chyba wyliczyć mu, ile pytań już wypowiedział, ale nagle umilkł. Coś we flakoniku przykuło jego uwagę.  
Zabrał go ostrożnie, z jeszcze większym namaszczeniem niż obcy. Przyjrzał się pod światło ciemnej cieczy w środku.   
Ze świstem wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie do lady ze swoimi plecami, która przywodziła na myśl aptekarską. Rozłożył czystą płachtę płótna.  
Z wyczuciem i nabożną czcią niemal wyjął pipetą jedną kroplę z flaszeczki i wylał ją na płótno.  
Odetchnął głęboko, z niekłamanym szokiem, gdy ujrzał ciemno czarną, nieregularną plamę. Powoli pokręcił głową.  
Zakorkował starannie flakonik i odłożył go na półkę.  
\- Skąd to masz…? – wydusił z szokiem.  
\- To ja przyszedłem z pytaniem – przypomniał sucho obcy.  
Niezwykle poruszony starzec pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, nie… skąd masz to…? Kupiłeś, znalazłeś…?   
\- To coś znalazło mnie. Nieistotne, powiedz mi co to właściwie…  
\- Czy to twoja krew? – zdumiał się starzec, ale sam sobie odpowiedział od razu – Nie… wtedy byś już nie żył…  
Obcy z sykiem wciągnął powietrze przez zawarte szczęki.  
\- Powiedz mi, kurwa, co to jest!! – warknął z gniewem.  
\- Śmierć – odparł wciąż poruszonym głosem starzec – Skąd to wziąłeś…? Nie ma wśród żywych nikogo, kto umiałby stworzyć… coś tak potężnego…  
\- Więc skąd się to wzięło?!  
\- Kiedyś… dawno… lata temu… byli ludzie, były wioski, gdzie ta wiedza… ale i w zeszłych wiekach niewielu umiałoby coś takiego…  
\- Jakie wioski? Gdzie to powstało? – pytał ze źle skrywanym zniecierpliwieniem obcy.  
Starzec otrząsnął się z osłupienia. Wciąż jednak brzmiał jakiś strach zmieszany z szokiem w jego głosie, gdy odparł:  
\- Przyniosłeś mi coś, co zabiłoby każdego. Śmierć. Truciznę przyrządzaną z kilku różnych jadów węży, roślin i nawet owadów. Truciznę, której nikt z pośród żywych nie umiałby przyrządzić.   
\- A jednak…  
\- Wszyscy znający jej sekret zapłacili za to życiem – ciągnął cicho starzec – Ale nie to zdumiewa najbardziej… tylko to, jak przetrwała…   
\- To znaczy…?   
Starzec spojrzał wprost na niego, z namysłem odparł:  
\- Ty wiesz, co to znaczy. Skąd wziąłeś tę truciznę?  
\- Nie ma sensownego wyjaśnienia i…  
\- Nie. Lepsze pytanie – starzec przechylił się przez ladę – Kogo musiałeś zabić tym… by odkryć, że w twojej krwi płynie śmierć…?  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
Starzec zmarszczył brwi, powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie powinieneś już żyć. W jaki sposób to trafiło do twojej krwi? Nie dotarłbyś aż tutaj z Afryki z tym w sobie…  
\- Afryka? – obcy nagle się ożywił.  
\- Tak. To – wskazał z niepokojem plamkę na płótnie – Pochodzi z Afryki… tylko tam żyje wąż, którego jad jest i w tej truciźnie.  
\- Ty umiesz ją przyrządzić?  
\- Gdybym umiał, już bym nie żył.  
Obcy zamyślił się na chwilę, nim pokręcił głową.  
\- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie wobec tego…  
\- Ja mam ich dużo więcej, odkąd poznałem twoje pierwsze.  
Najwyraźniej jednak przybysz niezbyt dbał o jego ciekawość, bo nawet tego nie skomentował. Napiętym, suchym tonem spytał:  
\- Co wiesz o Fuzji Krwi?  
Starzec niemal zachwiał się na nogach za swoją ladą. Głośno odetchnął, z trudem opanowując się w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Usiądź… - odparł słabo, wskazując ławę przy ścianie.   
I tym razem obcy nawet nie próbował protestować. Usiadł szybkim, miękkim ruchem wojownika. Zwrócił wyczekujące spojrzenie na starca i powtórnie spytał:  
\- Co o tym wiesz…? Czy to… czy ona naprawdę działa?  
\- Wiara w Fuzję Krwi umarła razem z praktykami wyznawców bóstw leśnych i…  
\- Do diabła, wiem, że to tylko durny przesąd! – przerwał ze złością obcy – Pytam, czy działa naprawdę!  
\- To tak jak w voodoo, część osób w to wierzy i dałaby się za to pokroić, a część nigdy nie dopuści do siebie myśli, że coś takiego…  
\- Odpowiedz mi!  
Starzec spojrzał na niego powoli, potem zerknął na flakonik z krwią przesyconą trucizną.  
\- No skoro tutaj jesteś… to najwyraźniej działa.   
\- To… - obcy powoli pokręcił głową – To jest… fizycznie niemożliwe… logicznie, realnie… jakkolwiek…  
\- Skąd więc masz tę krew?   
\- O to chciałem spytać!  
\- Przecież wiesz… - starzec uśmiechnął się krzywo – Na pewno wiesz nawet w której chwili zaczęła płynąć w twoich żyłach… pamiętasz ten moment… tego momentu zapomnieć się nie da…

****

Czy pamiętał chwilę, gdy połączyło go z kimś braterstwo krwi? Ależ oczywiście. Choć od tamtego dnia minęło ponad dwadzieścia lat, on pamiętał to wszystko doskonale.  
Pamiętał smarkacza z rozbitą głową, na którego jednocześnie się wściekł i o którego tak cholernie się bał.   
Pamiętał jak krew z rozwalonych warg wypełniała mu usta i pluł nią na trawę, kaszląc i tłumiąc chęć krzyczenia z bólu i wściekłości.  
Nie krzyczał tylko dlatego, że nie jego własny ból przerażał i dręczył go najmocniej.  
\- Dlaczego nie zwiałeś, gdy ci kazałem?! – syczał z trudem wymawiając słowa, gdy ciągnął dzieciaka do rzeki.  
Nie wrócili do domu od razu.   
Tłumiąc rozsadzającą go frustrację zaciągnął go aż nad wodę, posadził na kamieniu i wtedy dopiero spojrzał na niego.  
\- Jak ci każę uciekać, to masz kurwa mać uciekać, jasne!? – wysyczał groźnie – Ostatni raz uratowałem ci głowę! Ostatni! Masz się mnie słuchać, albo naprawdę… albo… albo… - urwał, bo czegokolwiek chciał użyć jako groźby, straciło wagę w chwili, gdy spojrzał dziecku w oczy.  
Chłopiec odezwał się z trudem, ale nie przez płacz czy strach, po prostu ledwo wymawiał słowa po tym, jak oberwał obkutym butem prosto w żebra.  
\- Albo ty też odejdziesz…? – podsunął mu cicho.  
Wtedy nagle zabrakło mu powietrza. Pokręcił głową z trudem, nie mogąc znaleźć słów.  
\- Nie… nie odejdę… nie to chciałem…  
\- To w porządku – odparł mu dzieciak bez emocji – Nigdy… nie sądziłem, że mógłbyś zostać…  
Zacisnął zęby z irytacją.   
Urwał do końca strzęp z rękawa koszuli, zmoczył go w zimnej wodzie, by zyskać na czasie. Pokręcił głową, podnosząc się znad rzeki. Powoli przemył z krwi rozharataną o ziemię skroń dzieciaka.  
\- Nie odejdę – powtórzył cicho.  
Chłopiec nie syknął z bólu, nie uciekł od niego. Bez żadnych emocji patrzył nań prze chwilę, potem opuścił wzrok. Zabrał mu z ręki materiał i pokręcił głową.  
\- Dzięki, poradzę sobie… - mruknął cicho, odsuwając się od niego do wody.  
Westchnął ciężko, powstrzymał go ruchem ręki.  
\- Nie odejdę – powtórzył z uporem – Chciałem powiedzieć, że jeśli nie będziesz się mnie słuchał, powiem o tym rodzicom.  
Dzieciak zerknął na niego powoli, potem pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie.  
\- Ach tak? – uśmiechnął się do niego z bólem, myjąc z krwi swoją twarz.  
\- Tego byś nie zrobił.   
\- Hm?  
\- Są zasady…  
Zaśmiał się słabo, pokiwał delikatnie głową.  
\- A nie za mądry ty jesteś na dziesięć lat, hm?  
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi.  
\- Z twojej winy, jeśli już. To ty…  
\- Ja co? Powiedz to – poprosił go wtedy cicho.  
Chłopiec odwrócił do niego wzrok, zajął się zmywaniem krwi i żwiru z kolan. Nie odpowiedział.  
\- Powiedz to… wiem, co myślałeś… powiedz to na głos.  
\- To ty mnie tego nauczyłeś.  
\- Tego?  
\- Wszystkiego – doprecyzował cicho.  
\- Mhm. Dlaczego?  
\- Bo… bo uważasz się za mojego…  
\- Bo _jestem_ twoim bratem – poprawił go wtedy spokojnie.   
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, ale znał ją dość dobrze, by się nie łudzić. Westchnął ciężko.  
Chłopiec usiadł na kamieniach, ze skupieniem i spokojem tak bardzo nienaturalnym dla dziesięciolatka, czyszcząc przecięcia na nogach. Nie uniósł na niego wzroku bardzo długo.  
\- Mówiłem ci już… - spróbował więc wtedy po chwili.  
\- Tak, wiem. Mówiłeś. Ale to nie zgadza się z podstawową wiedzą biologiczną.  
Pamiętał doskonale, że na te słowa parsknął śmiechem.   
\- Młody… - odparł łagodnie – Może i jesteśmy tylko inteligentnymi zwierzętami… ale życie to nie tylko biologia. Wiesz… - zawiesił głos i dokończył z uśmiechem – Pewien bardzo mądry człowiek napisał kiedyś, że są na ziemi i niebie rzeczy, o których nie śniło się naszym filozofom.   
\- Szekspir.  
\- Tak.  
\- Lubisz Szekspira, wiem… ale to niewiele zmienia…   
\- Znasz autora ale nie rozumiesz jego słów – pokręcił głową spokojnie – Na świecie jest coś więcej niż tylko to, co możesz dotknąć i zobaczyć. Jest… jest jeszcze wymiar tego, co czujemy…  
\- Receptory dotyku.  
\- Nie – roześmiał się znów, cicho i ciepło. Wyciągnął rękę i stuknął dzieciaka w drugą, tą nierozciętą skroń – To, co czujesz tam w środku…   
\- Myślałem, że niepoprawni romantycy wskazują serce jako…  
\- W sercu jest krew. Uczucia są w głowie – nie zgodził się cicho.  
\- Tak. I ta krew nigdy nie będzie nas łączyć – dokończył spokojnie chłopiec, wzruszając ramionami – Tak więc…  
Podskoczył, gdy znacznie większa od jego własnej ręka oparła się na rozdartym nadgarstku. Uniósł zdezorientowane spojrzenie na niego.  
\- A teraz? – uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Teraz złamałeś wszystkie zasady udzielania komuś pierwszej pomocy – mruknął chłopiec, krzywiąc się.  
Zaśmiał się znów. Zamknął jego małą dłoń w swojej, mocno zaciskając palce.  
\- Wiary w tobie za grosz. Wiedza to nie wszystko, młody.   
Poczuł jak jego palce oddały gest, ale smutny uśmiech dziecka nie był ani odrobinę szczery. Westchnął lekko.  
\- To nie wystarczy, prawda?  
\- Nie.  
\- Co musiałbyś zobaczyć, by mi uwierzyć…?   
\- W coś, co jest nieprawdą?  
Westchnął cierpiętniczo. A potem uniósł ich ręce, patrząc na chłopca z kategorycznym, spokojnym uporem.  
\- Co jest nieprawdą, młody? Że cię chronię? Że cię uczę wszystkiego, co sam umiem? Że dbam o ciebie i dałbym się za ciebie pochlastać? Że cię nie zostawię, póki będę żył…? Co z tego jest nieprawdą, hm?  
\- Ja tylko…  
\- Uczepiłeś się tej całej krwi jak rzep psiego ogona. To ci mówię, więzy krwi nic nie znaczą! Nie jesteś od nich, nie jesteś taki jak oni… jak którekolwiek z nich… jesteś od nas… ode mnie… jesteś taki, jak ja… - uśmiechnął się lekko – Zrozumiałeś…?  
\- Ale wszyscy dotąd…  
\- To są dla ciebie obcy ludzie. Rozumiesz? Nic cię z nimi nie łączy. Łączy cię ze mną i zawsze będzie łączyło – zacisnął raz jeszcze palce – Moja krew, twoja krew… rozumiesz? Wystarczy ci to, czy mam gadać dalej? – skrzywił się lekko – A nie ukrywam, trochę ścierpł mi tyłek na kamieniach, więc…  
Chłopiec parsknął lekko, pokiwał głową.  
\- Starczy, zbierajmy się.  
\- Chwila, ja tutaj jeszcze krwawię… - przypomniał sobie – I chyba na pewno musimy zakraść się do domu tyłem…   
Pamiętał, że cieszyło go rozluźnienie, które potem zapadło.  
Ale ten temat nie umarł między nimi wtedy. Nie pozwolił mu na to. Specjalnie wyczekał moment.  
Wybrali się w las sami, nie pierwszy już raz i nie ostatni. Ojca to mało obchodziło, odkąd pozwalał im zabierać ze sobą broń, mogli iść nawet z noclegiem.  
Wiedział, że dzieciak uwielbia noclegi pod gołym niebem. Więc i wtedy rozłożyli się z ogniskiem na skraju lasu, by móc spać na trawie, wpatrzeni w rozjarzone gwiazdami niebo nad ich głowami.  
\- Wiesz… - rzucił cicho, gdy od dobrej chwili tylko świerszcze mąciły wieczorną ciszę – Nie jesteś pierwszy, który wierzy, że w więzach krwi jest zaklęta jakaś wielka siła…  
\- Hm?  
\- Tak. Widzisz, był kiedyś taki przesąd… obyczaj nawet bardziej. Nazywali to Przymierzem… albo Fuzją Krwi…  
\- Rozcinali sobie dłonie i mruczeli magiczne formuły? – parsknął cicho chłopiec, jakoś nieszczególnie ujęty tym zwyczajem.  
\- Jesteś ignorantem. Nie. Co prawda łączyli na chwilę przecięte dłonie, ale cała Fuzja opierała się na deklaracji wzajemnej pomocy. Wierzono, że z każdą stoczoną wspólnie bitwą, walką czy przeżytym niebezpieczeństwem więź pomiędzy wojownikami jest silniejsza. Że z czasem stanie się tak silna, jakby urodzili się z taką samą krwią. Jakby byli rodzonymi braćmi.  
\- Hm.   
\- Tak…  
\- Gdzie haczyk?  
\- Hm?  
\- W każdej baśni jest haczyk. W każdej takiej legendzie czy wierzeniach – chłopiec spojrzał na niego z ciekawością – Jaki jest haczyk w tej?  
\- Cóż… - zawahał się na chwilę i z ociąganiem mruknął – Według tego przesądu Fuzja spala na stałe tych dwóch wojowników. Gdy jeden z nich umrze…  
\- Drugi automatycznie też?  
\- Nie. Ale poczuje to jakby wyrwano mu połowę duszy.   
Chłopiec zamyślił się na długą chwilę.  
\- Wierzysz w to? – spytał wreszcie.  
\- Wiesz… wielu wojowników starało się by ich Fuzje były dość silne, by się nawzajem chronić. Coś w tym chyba musiało być… a czy to była siła sugestii, czy po prostu obyczajowość inna, czy faktycznie jakieś czary… pewnie nigdy się nie dowiemy.   
\- Hm…   
Długo wtedy wpatrywali się w niebo bez słowa. Niemal już wtedy uwierzył, że dzieciak nie odezwie się wcale na ten temat.  
Ale czasami mylił się w osądzie. Bądź co bądź, to wciąż był tylko mały chłopiec, który chciał jednej, konkretnej rzeczy.  
Chciał pewności. Chciał mieć w co wierzyć.  
\- Jak myślisz… czy to mogło działać…?  
Zerknął na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Czyli jednak połknął haczyk…   
Niby to obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Myślę, że mogło. Są takie rzeczy, których nie da się wyjaśnić. Myślę, że gdybyśmy żyli w tamtych czasach, namówiłbym cię na Fuzję – dodał z uśmiechem.  
\- Mhm… a co trzeba było zrobić, by ją zacząć…?  
Zaciekawił go. Dał mu cel.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie słabo.  
Tak… zasiał wtedy malutkie ziarno, z którego plon wzrastał przeszło dziesięć lat. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że dzieciak tak bardzo potrzebował tej jednej małej bajki… jednego kłamstwa o to, w co kto wierzy, by iść naprzód. Jednej małej iskry niewytłumaczalnej magii w swoim życiu. Jedno małe niemożliwe.

****

\- Pomysł połączenia sił, umysłów i dusz dwóch osób jest bardzo zakorzeniony w kulturze – starzec pokiwał powoli głową – I to nie tylko tej pogańskiej sprzed chrystianizacji Europy. Na innych kontynentach też istniał przesądy o tym. Bracia krwi wśród Indian na przykład. Niewiele się to różni. Ludzie w to wierzyli, albo nie, jak we wszystko, czego nie można być pewnym poprzez doświadczenie tego zmysłami.  
\- Więc…  
\- Co jednak w legendzie o Fuzjach jest najciekawsze, to fakt, że już na wstępie twórcy zaznaczyli, by nie rozpaczać jeśli to przymierze nie zadziała.  
\- To znaczy? – obcy uniósł wysoko brwi.  
\- To znaczy, że każda Fuzja jest inna. Były osoby, które nigdy nie doświadczyły dość silnego przymierza swych dusz, by nazwać je Fuzją. A są Fuzje, których siła pozwala wyczuć nawet śmierć tego drugiego…  
\- To nie jest możliwe – odparł bardzo cicho obcy.  
\- Cóż… - starzec uśmiechnął się lekko – Ale temu, z kim masz Fuzję powiedziałeś co innego, prawda?  
\- To nie tak… chciałem tylko, żeby miał jakiś… jakiś dowód.  
\- Mhm. Chciałeś, by wierzył w coś, w co ty nie wierzyłeś.   
\- Ja… tak – uznał wreszcie cicho.  
\- I? – starzec przekrzywił głowę – Myślisz, że ci uwierzył?  
\- Nigdy tego nie powiedział.  
\- Ale zastanów się… - starzec zerknął raz jeszcze na flaszeczkę z krwią, jakby przyciągała go niewyjaśnioną siłą – Bo jeśli on w to wierzy…   
\- To co? – syknął obcy, gdy ten urwał niespodziewanie.  
Nieodgadnione spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.  
\- Połowa działania wszystkich relacji to wiara w to, że są silne. Połowa działania uroków, klątw, przymierzy krwi… to wiara w to, że cokolwiek znaczą. Więc zastanów się… czy twój brat krwi uwierzył w to, że wasza Fuzja jest prawdziwa?

****

Czy uwierzył mu?  
Czy stojąc wtedy przy ogniu, wyciągnąwszy ku niemu dłoń i ze skupieniem patrząc jak w płomienie spada najpierw jedna kropla jego krwi… potem tej drugiej…  
Czy wtedy, gdy silna ręka zawarła się na jego palcach, gdy delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na skrytej w mroku twarzy… czy wtedy uwierzył w to, że ich działanie może mieć jakąś moc?  
Czy te słowa coś zmieniły, gdy z uporem obiecał:  
\- Oddaję ci połowę mej siły, biorąc połowę twojej. Łączę z tobą drogi, łączę ból, upadek i siłę, by powstać. Łączę z tobą moją krew… i wiążąc z twoją moją duszę, obiecuję… że gdziekolwiek cię rzuci los, ja będę obok, by móc cię ochronić. Nieważne, gdzie znikniesz… odnajdę cię. W mroku, na obczyźnie, w bitewnym chaosie… odnajdę cię.   
Widział wtedy po nim, że nie rozumie, czemu on tej przysięgi nie składa, więc wyjaśnił mu z uśmiechem.  
\- To ja chronię ciebie. Ja jestem tutaj od ochrony.   
\- A co, jeśli tobie będzie coś groziło…?  
\- To będziesz wtedy obok, młody i zapewne, choćby kazał ci zwiać… ty i tak zostaniesz koło mnie – roześmiał się cicho, powoli odsuwając dłoń od niego.   
Czy mu wtedy uwierzył?

On sam nie wierzył w żadne magiczne moce.   
Przez dwadzieścia lat nie wierzył w siłę tych słów.

A potem wydarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że Michał Smuga nie miał już pojęcia, w co właściwie wierzy, a w co nie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Brakło mu po prostu ręki do trzymania tego wszystkiego. Oparł torbę o ścianę, ale rulon map zsunął się od razu. Poprawił go trzykrotnie nim wreszcie znalazł dobre miejsce. Zahaczył plecakiem o daszek nad okienkiem. Klnąc pod nosem, schylił się na tyle by nie szorować o daszek i nie wybić sobie jednocześnie zębów menażką doczepioną do torby.  
\- Dzień dobry, do Kairu jeden bilet proszę.  
Zmęczony życiem sprzedawca łypnął na niego ze średnim zainteresowaniem. Poczekał, aż młody człowiek wygrzebie drobne z kieszeni, przy okazji kładąc na ladzie na chwilę nóż, kompas i zapałki.   
\- Mapy… - przypomniał obojętnym tonem, gdy zabiegany typ kompletował swój grajdoł i prawie zapomniał o rulonie.  
Podziękowano mu dość niewyraźnie, bo podróżny użył zębów do przytrzymania torby, gdy brakło mu kończyn.  
W końcu sobie poszedł, na pożegnanie zahaczając plecakiem o daszek. Skierował się ku poczcie.   
Sprzedawca biletów lekko parsknął w duchu. Ciekawe, ile witryn zdąży rozbić nim dopchnie się do okienka…   
Ale na całe szczęście dla budynku poczty, jego pracowników i innych klientów, podróżnemu wystarczyło wrzucenie listu do skrzynki, nim pobiegł na statek, na który niemal się spóźnił.  
Z zamyślonym, nieobecnym uśmiechem patrzył na linię spotkania się wody z niebem, gdy statek zaczął odbijać do portu.  
Świat zdawał się nie mieć granic…

****

\- Gdzie teraz…?  
\- Hm? – zgarbiony nad stołem człowiek uniósł lekko brwi, unosząc zmęczone spojrzenie znad roboty.  
\- Wczoraj dostałeś list. Gdzie go poniosło teraz?  
Michał uśmiechnął się, gdy zrozumiał o czym mowa.   
\- Egipt. Prosto z Meksyku, nawet bez powrotu do Europy – zaśmiał się cicho, prawie bezgłośnie – Cholerny powsinoga.  
\- Dalej nie mogę się nadziwić, że puściłeś go jednak ze smyczy…  
Parsknął lekko, wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No to już duży dzieciak.  
\- Część osób powiedziałaby, że bardziej dorosły facet, ale no rozumiem, co masz na myśli.  
Michał zaśmiał się ponownie, pochylając znów nad planem pobliskiego lasu, gdzie nader pieczołowicie zaznaczono linie kolejowe. Chyba jednak przebywał myślami bardzo daleko od aktualnej chwili, bo rzucił z zadumą.  
\- Z resztą jakby nie patrzyć, te jego wyprawy nie są dla nas bezwartościowe.  
Tak, to wiedzieli co prawda tylko oni dwoje, choć i to było zbyt wiele. Nikt inny nie wiedział o grudkach złota wysłanych zza oceanu, za które kupili porządniejszą broń. Nikt nie wiedział o kilku paszportach, o trzykrotnym przechwyceniu przerzutu za granicą Austro-Węgier. Tak było bezpieczniej.   
Na nic Michał tak bardzo nie nalegał, jak na fakt, by oficjalnie jego brat nie miał absolutnie żadnych powiazań z ich działalnością. Dla całego świata po prostu wyszedł z domu i nie wrócił.  
Michał wyrywał w swojej pamięci każde słowo listu, który przychodził pod różnymi nazwiskami, kurierem albo pocztą, w zależności od adresu nadawcy, a potem palił każdy list starannie, by nikt nie mógł odszukać choćby poszlaki.  
Za każdym razem patrząc jak płomienie pożerają kartkę zapisaną wąskim, koszmarnie trudnym do czytania po zmroku pismem, Michał lekko się uśmiechał.  
Bo wiedział, że choćby wszystko teraz poszło źle, jeden z nich z tego piekła się uwolnił. A to było więcej, niż kiedykolwiek oczekiwał od losu.

Bo Michał wiedział, że to wszystko prędzej czy później się skończy. A na tamten dzień mogło się skończyć tylko w jeden sposób.  
I choć w każdym liście adresowanym do Hamburga obiecywał, że nad ucieczką myśli bezustannie, w każdym tym liście spisywał jedno kłamstwo. Bo ucieczka w grę nie wchodziła. Nie teraz, nie on.  
Zawsze kończąc list siedział chwilę nad kartką.  
Ze słabym, zmęczonym uśmiechem czytał zdanie: „Każdy dzień przybliża nas do chwili, gdy się znów spotkamy.”  
Za każdym razem miał w głowie tylko jedną myśl.  
_„Proszę… niech on mi kiedyś wybaczy…”_

Niech wybaczy człowiekowi zabranemu w środku nocy z domu, trzy dni po skoku przy torach i wykolejeniu wojskowego pociągu z zaopatrzeniem. Niech wybaczy to, że ten człowiek przeczuwał koniec, ale nie próbował uciec. Że łamiąc obietnicę, za cenę samego siebie ocalił kilka innych żyć.  
Że tamten list był ostatnim, jaki kiedykolwiek dotarł od Michała do Hamburga. I że jeszcze w nim nawet obiecano mu spotkanie, na które Michał nigdy szczerze nie liczył.

Ale odległy o tysiące kilometrów, usiłujący nie dać się zabić rabusiom grobowców, Jan Smuga miał się dowiedzieć o tym wszystkim dopiero pół roku później.  
Przyniesione do jego pokoju z biura dyrektora Hakenbecka, leżały na stole dwa listy. Jeden pełen nadziei i wiary w sens walki. I drugi z pełnym żalu zawiadomieniem, że nadzieja ta była ledwie iluzją, a sensu walki nigdy nie było żadnego. 

Michał z jakąś ulgą dokonał obliczeń, siedząc w kącie celi w oczekiwaniu na pierwszą sesję przesłuchania.   
Pół roku to za dużo, by brat łudził się, że może mu jeszcze pomóc.  
Ze smutnym uśmiechem zerknął na swoją prawą rękę, w miejscu gdzie gdyby nie lata pracy w złych warunkach, zobaczyłby małą bliznę po sztychu noża.  
Jakąś otuchą napawał fakt, że jest ktoś na świecie, choćby na drugim jego końcu, kto ma na wnętrzu dłoni dokładnie taką samą bliznę, choć zapewne też już niewidoczną…  
Tak. Jakoś mniej samotny czuł się, stojąc w milczeniu godzinami czy siedząc sztywno wyprostowany przed biurkiem śledczego.  
Jakoś łatwiej… jakoś spokojniejsze było to wszystko wokół.  
Jakby cały świat był za grubą warstwą mgły.  
Opadająca na plecy i twarz pałka, ciężkie żołnierskie buty, kij, sznur, strugi zimnej wody… to było gdzieś za murem… gdzieś w tle.  
Tak bardzo w tle, że leżąc na zimnym kamieniach chwilę dziwił się, skąd wokoło tyle ciepłej, lepkiej krwi… nim docierało do niego, że to jego krew… że to on leży na ziemi i to jego znów podniosą, by zadać te same pytania.  
Te same pytania, na które nie udzieli odpowiedzi. I znów padnie na ziemię, bity do nieprzytomności… znów zapadnie mrok, w którym choć na krótki moment wszystko przestanie boleć… przez który potem znów przedrze się piekący, lodowaty strumień wody i światło, brutalnie rażące oczy.  
I znów, i znów, i znów…  
Jak niekończąca się pętla w świecie, gdzie był już tylko mrok.

Michał Smuga wytrzymał przesłuchania. Nie powiedział nic po za tym, co na początku. Że działał sam, nazwisk nie zna i mogą go wszyscy w dupę pocałować, nic nie powie.  
Trafił na Sybir z wyrokiem dwudziestu lat. Na odchodnym poprosił, by jego zeznania zapisać dosłownie, bez cenzurowania jego słów.   
Pierwszy z trzystu ośmiu pomysłów ucieczki pojawił się w jego głowie jeszcze nim zamknęły się drzwi kibitki.

****

Czasami wracamy do domu z poczuciem, że wszystko będzie już dobrze. Z taką jakąś naturalną pewnością, że nic się już nie może rozwalić i bez wszelkich wątpliwości, powoli nadchodzą lepsze czasy.  
Z takim właśnie przeczuciem Smuga wrócił wtedy do Hamburga.   
List do Michała zaczął pisać jeszcze na statku, by niczego nie pominąć w opowieść o cholernym labiryncie w piramidzie, wyścigach na pustyni i samotnej wyprawie wzdłuż Nilu aż do czwartej katarakty, nim ruszył z wyprawą dalej.   
Chciał wysłać list jeszcze na dworcu. Ale było już późno, a zimna, deszczowa noc jakoś średnio zachęcała do włóczenia się choć dwa kroki dalej, niż było to konieczne.  
Więc uznał, że list wyśle rano. Próbując ochronić dokumenty przed deszczem, pobiegł do domu. Choć tyle dobrze, że część ekwipunku pojechała do zoo, a mapy zabrał kartograf. Odeszła mu ponad połowa majdanu, z którym zazwyczaj podróżował.  
W pokoju był ciemno, nawet nie palił światła.  
Właścicielka mieszkania spała w najlepsze, na szczęście opracował sposób otworzenia drzwi wejściowych już trzy lata wcześniej.  
Z lekkim rozbawieniem tłumiąc trzeszczenie podłogi pod krokami, niemal wybiegł po schodach do siebie.  
Bawiła go opinia najlepszego lokatora pod słońcem, jaką wystawiła mu oficjalnie właścicielka mieszkania. Czynsz płacił z góry, nie było go pół roku, wracał na tydzień w porywach do miesiąca, połowę tego czasu pisząc, rysując albo śpiąc i znów znikał.   
Rzucił torbę na ziemię jeszcze w progu, szukając spojrzeniem listu, który zawsze czekał na niego na szafce.  
W nocnym mroku wyłapał zarys jasnej koperty.  
Niedokładnie rozwiesiwszy mokrą kurtkę, rzucił się z pośpiechem do szafki, jakby list miał samoistnie spłonąć, jeśli będzie zmuszony poczekać choćby minutę dłużej.  
Jednak musiał zapalić lampkę.  
Rzucił się na łóżko – jakże dziwnym było uczucie leżeć na czymś, co się w ogóle nie kołysało – i zaczął czytać. Na początku urywkami, przelatując wzrokiem linijki tekstu, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby nim wstrząsnąć.  
Ale nie. To był tylko kolejny, spokojny list od brata, który próbował obalić rząd i przeżywał, jakby miał do czynienia z małym dzieckiem, by ten uparty ryzykant z łaski swojej nie dopuścił do powtórzenia się sytuacji z Meksyku i jak to niby, jasna cholera, próbował oswajać pumę i gdzie on ma rozum.   
Uspokojony, przeczytał list drugi raz, znacznie wolniej i przerywając co jakiś czas dla namysłu, albo małego uśmiechu, który bezmyślnie pojawiał się na jego twarzy przy wyrazach troski ze strony Michała albo reprymendzie za bycie prawie zjedzonym przez pumę.  
Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy absolutnie nic w liście nie wskazywało na rosnące napięcie czy strach przed wykryciem ich, nawet o akcji Michał się za bardzo nie rozpisał. Za to ponowił deklarację, że zamierza opuścić kraj.  
Z lekkim uśmiechem, Smuga wstał, by rozpakować rzeczy. Skoro już nie martwił się o brata, mógł zająć się rzeczami tak przyziemnymi jak mokry plecak pełen grajdołów z wyprawy.  
Przechodząc koło szafki zauważył drugi list.  
Wcześniej jego wzrok nie dość przywykł do mroku, by wyłapać leżącą obok kopertę. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy ujrzał nazwisko.  
Od ojczyma listu nie dostał dotąd ani jednego, sam też nie pisał do niego, załączał tylko pozdrowienia w liście do Michała i podobną adnotację otrzymywał z powrotem.   
Więc czemu niby u licha…  
Zawahał się na chwilę, trzymając w dłoni kopertę.   
Gdyby coś się stało, Michał sam by o tym wspomniał. Nie sądził w ogóle, że ojczym ma jego adres.  
W końcu rozerwał kopertę, z niepokojem widząc w środku tylko jednostronicowy list. Tego nie przeczytał chaotycznie, by odkryć, co się dzieje. Tutaj każde jedno słowo zdawało się ciągnąć w jego myśli godzinami, nim sklecił je w zdania i zrozumiał, co właściwie znaczą.  
Usiadł.

_Michała aresztowali ósmego czerwca. Nie pozwalają mi się z nim zobaczyć, nie mam żadnych kontaktów z posterunkiem, by móc się dowiedzieć, co zrobi. Nie wiem, ile lat mu grozi. Ale wiem, że coś będą chcieli z niego wyciągnąć. Nie mam pojęcia, co konkretnie._  
_Ale obaj dobrze wiemy, że on nie będzie zeznawał._  
_Przez wzgląd na to, że chroni także Ciebie, z mojej strony mówię tylko tyle: nie przyjeżdżaj. Nie wracaj tutaj. Tylko bardziej mu zaszkodzisz. Nie wracaj tutaj nigdy._  
_I to nie jest prośba._

List od Michała był z piątego czerwca.

Smuga przypomniał sobie o konieczności oddychania, z nieludzkim trudem nabrał powietrza w płuca.  
_„Michał… Michał, kurwa, w coś ty się wpakował…?”_  
Ledwie ta myśl uformowała się w słowa w jego głowie, zerwał się na nogi i schował oba listy do torby, zabierając wciąż jeszcze mokrą kurtkę i sztucer.  
Wybiegł z kamienicy w mrok, który teraz wydawał mu się wszechobecny, duszący… dziwnie ciasny…  
W myśli kołatało się tylko jedno. Jedno jedyne słowo. Imię.  
Ruszył biegiem wprost na stację, nie mając pojęcia, co dzieje się wokoło. Jakby na świecie istniało tylko to jedno słowo.   
Nie zauważył, kiedy mrok zrobił się dławiący, coraz bliższy mu, coraz twardszy, jakby formował się w grube, nieprzebijalne mury.  
Pierwszy cios otrzeźwił go na tyle, by się zatrzymał.  
Poczuł krótkie, mocne uderzenie w brzuch, które odebrało mu oddech. Zerwał sus, wyhamował w pół kroku, zatrzymując się w opustoszałym parku. Lodowaty deszcz lał się z nieba na odkrytą głowę.  
A jemu… jemu było gorąco, gdy ze zdumieniem przyłożył dłoń do dolnych żeber… i poczuł promieniujący, ostry ból, który rozszedł się falami po całym ciele.  
Nie upadł tylko cudem.   
Dusząc się oddechem, ruszył powoli dalej, ale z każdym krokiem szedł wolniej. Koszmarny ból pulsował w klatce piersiowej, zagłuszając nawet łomot serca… dziwaczna niemoc spowijała głowę, jakby brakowało mu powietrza… jakby mrok lał się na niego razem z deszczem… jakby cały świat dusił go, przygniatał, niszczył…  
Nie miał siły stać. Wczepił się dłońmi w lodowatą, metalową poręcz ławki, bardzo powoli osuwając na nią.  
Choć krew nie plamiła jego rąk, czuł ją wyraźnie… ciepłą, gęstą, wypływającą z piersi na koszulę, na ręce, na ławkę… czuł jej zapach, czuł jak z każdą sekundą jest jej więcej wokoło… i mniej w jego sercu, które tłukło się rozpaczliwie, rozsadzając głowę dudnieniem.  
Deszcz spływał mrokiem po świecie wokoło. A jeden człowiek kulił się na ławce w parku, krztusząc oddechem i krwią, której nie było… a która zalała mu płuca, odbierając do reszty powietrze.  
Był tylko mrok.

Nie wiedział, czy stracił przytomność uderzając głową o ławkę, czy to ból odebrał mu świadomość.

Gdy się obudził, wokoło wciąż trwała noc.  
Oddychał powoli, głęboko, bez dławiącej krwi i duchoty wokoło.  
Tylko stara blizna na jego prawej ręce była otwarta i pokryta świeżą krwią, co zauważył jako pierwsze.  
Nie miał siły usiąść, skulił tylko ramiona, szukając dłonią plamy krwi na ubraniu. Nie znalazł.   
Wyczuł tylko palcami grubą bliznę pod linią żeber.  
Jakby ktoś pchnął go tam nożem… choć wiedział, że nic takiego nigdy nie miało miejsca.  
Skulił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy przerażająca świadomość uderzyła w niego nagle, przeszywając już w pełni rzeczywistym bólem. Bezgłośny szloch wstrząsnął zgarbionymi ramionami.  
Wokoło wciąż trwał tylko mrok…  
I tylko krew na prawej dłoni zakrzepła, w milczącym dowodzie jednej straszliwej prawdy.

Michał zginął.

****

Plując krwią i kaszląc chrapliwie, okryty kocem człowiek niezdarnie zerwał się z posłania.  
Przytrzymały go silne ręce, nakłaniając nieludzko osłabiony wrak silnego niegdyś człowieka, by opadł z powrotem na futra, którymi wyłożono drewnianą pryczę.  
\- Leżcie… - szepnął po rosyjsku myśliwy nad jego głową.  
\- Gdzie… - wyszemrał z trudem, dławiąc się krwią.  
\- Leżcie. Musicie odpocząć. Nabrać sił. Źle było z wami.  
O tak, dusząc się każdym malutki łykiem powietrza, nie czując nic po za bólem i niemocą, ranny był tego najzupełniej pewien.  
Brodata, groźna twarz pojawiła się w polu widzenia.  
\- Dźgnęli was kosą pod żebra – wyjaśnił bez przejęcia – Ale rogata z was dusza… wróciliście do nas, choć krwi z was wypłynęło od cholery. Nawet wam serce nie biło, gdy was znalazłem… a jednak… ha, no jednak nie daliście się jeszcze zabrać na drugą stronę.  
Michał nie rozumiał połowy z tych słów.  
Tylko ciężko łapiąc powietrze rozchylonymi ustami, gdy palący ból rozsadzał mu klatkę piersiową, zdołał przyswoić jedną, kluczową informację.

Żył.


	3. Chapter 3

Jan Smuga umierał. Wiedział to doskonale mniej więcej od chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy na chwilę stracił władzę w lewej ręce. Skurcz bólu przebiegł przez mięśnie, dłoń otworzyła się samoistnie, puszczając pas z rewolwerami. Złapał go w ostatniej chwili. Odłożył broń na pryczę w namiocie i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami chwilę patrzył jak lewa dłoń dygotała konwulsyjnie.  
Z trudem zgiął palce, nie zdołał jednak zacisnąć całej dłoni w pięść. Dygoczące, pulsujące piekącym bólem uczucie drętwienia opanowało cały lewy bark.  
I choć wielu uznałoby to za naturalny proces zrastania się mięśni po ciosie nożem, jego pierwsza myśl od razu wskazała na coś znacznie bardziej niepokojącego, choć była krótkim, dobitnym: _„Ech, kurwa.”_  
Wiedział, że się wpakował w niezłe bagno.  
Mimo to przywołał na twarz zwyczajny spokój. Akurat panika, rozpacz czy szukanie cudownego rozwiązania nie mogły pomóc mu nijak. Nie było więc potrzeby się przejmować. Skoro strzępienie gęby po próżnicy albo zamartwianie się, nie mogło go uzdrowić, nie widział w tym żadnego celu.  
Dopiął pas nieco wolniej niż zazwyczaj, nie używając lewej ręki. Dłoń ukrył w rękawie, by nie zdradzić się jej drżeniem. Na szczęście drgawki ustały po chwili, niemal do końca dogiął dłoń, zacisnął ją kilkukrotnie i rozruszał nadgarstek.  
Szybkie kroki przed namiotem wyłapał tylko jakimś przeczuciem. Cholera. A mógł go nie uczyć chodzić po cichu. Kiedyś Wilmowski robił dość hałasu, by dało się go usłyszeć zawczasu. A teraz Smuga drgnął może sekundę przed tym, jak geograf pro forma stukając dłonią w palik namiotu, wszedł do środka, niezbyt przyjmując do wiadomości ewentualną opcję proszenia o niewchodzenie.  
Jego spojrzenie spochmurniało, gdy wbrew oczekiwaniom, zobaczył rannego przyjaciela w pełni ubranego, uzbrojonego i stojącego w połowie drogi do wyjścia z namiotu.  
\- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – rzucił łagodnie zdziwionym głosem.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, w swój specyficzny sposób.  
\- Do koni. Ruszamy, ileż można siedzieć w jednym miejscu.  
\- Miałeś odpocząć – przypomniał Andrzej, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i oceniając go uważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Odpocząłem – pod mocą stanowczego spojrzenia dodał – Czuję się już znacznie lepiej, naprawdę.   
\- Mhm – Wilmowski wciąż patrzył na niego ze źle skrywaną troską, pokiwał powoli głową – I nie dasz się namówić na jeszcze jeden dzień odpoczynku?  
Uśmiech podróżnika zrobił się jeszcze szerszy i cieplejszy.  
\- Nie przypłynęliśmy tutaj odpoczywać, Andrzeju.   
\- Ale masz się oszczędzać…  
\- Nic mi już nie…  
\- Proszę – dodał jeszcze łagodniej Wilmowski i Smuga skapitulował z mimowolnym westchnięciem rezygnacji.   
\- Dobrze, dam sobie na wstrzymanie przez pewien czas. Ale naprawdę, musimy się już zbierać.  
\- A tobie kto oddał funkcję kierownika, hm? – zaśmiał się lekko Wilmowski, akceptując powoli fakt, że ze Smugą było już lepiej.  
\- Sam sobie oddałem.  
\- Nie myśl, że nie będę miał na uwadze, czy się rzeczywiście dobrze czujesz i… - urwał, bo Smuga wychodząc zatrzymał się przy nim i delikatnie oparł dłoń na jego barku.  
\- Dobrze, Andrzeju, będę uważał i nie będę psioczył, jak ty będziesz mi matkował. Wszystko po staremu – odparł z uśmiechem.  
Wilmowski nareszcie też się uśmiechnął, choć z jego oczu nie zniknął niepokój, gdy patrzył na niego przez chwilę.  
Podróżnik w duchu westchnął ciężko.   
Całe szczęście, że geograf nie miał pojęcia, jak źle jest w istocie, ani jak koszmarnie dopiero może być…

****

\- Fuzja uaktywnia się szczególnie w skrajnych sytuacjach – starzec wstrząsnął głową – To oczywiste poniekąd! Gdy coś jest tak silne, że wypełnia całą twoją duszę, cały umysł… trafia także do twego brata krwi.  
\- Czyli poczułby moją śmierć – szepnął obcy z namysłem w głosie.  
\- O tak, bez wątpienia.  
\- Jak bardzo…?  
\- Hm?  
\- Jak bardzo by to poczuł…? – uniósł nieobecne spojrzenie na starca, martwym tonem wyjaśnił – Jakie by to było uczucie? Po prostu jakby coś utracił, czy…  
\- Według podań jest to uczucie wydarcia z twojej duszy połowy, drugą połowę topiąc we krwi. Poczucie niewypełnialnej pustki i nicości, która stopniowo wyżera resztę myśli i uczuć – zawiesił głos i powoli dokończył – Każde pytanie ma jakąś cenę. Każdy medal dwie strony… każde błogosławieństwo można łatwo zamienić w klątwę.   
Przybysz siedział w milczeniu bardzo długo, nim cicho odrzekł, sam do siebie już bardziej:  
\- Więc jest jakiś haczyk…

****

Dłoń cierpła przy najmniejszym wysiłku, rana pulsowała gorącem i co jakiś czas przeszywała ostrym bólem.   
Najgorsze jednak były te chwile utraty kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Jakby był za mgłą, nie wiedział, co się dzieje… bodźce docierały do niego z opóźnieniem i wiedział tylko, że jest tak strasznie duszno… i że ramię boli go jak przypiekane.  
Za trzecim razem miał pecha, stracił świadomość podczas drogi i spadł na łeb na szyję, więc od razu Wilmowskiemu uruchomił się tryb matki obozowej wszystkich wokół i kategorycznie zabronił mu wsiadać z powrotem na konia.   
Średnio szło mu werbalizowanie myśli, zapadł w ciężki, gorączkowy sen i nawet nie zdążył przedstawić argumentów przeciwko uznaniu go za poważnie rannego.  
  
Śniła mu się Syberia.  
Głośny wir rozmazanych obrazów pełnych śniegu, wiatru ciskającego drobinkami lodu w oczy, zmieszany z łoskotem maszerujących, z krzykami po rosyjsku…  
Nigdy nie widział Syberii.  
A jednak wiedział, że właśnie to widzi.  
Pamiętał ze snu tylko to… i to, że stał na skraju urwiska z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami i śmiał się cicho z prostej, niemal dziecięcej radości… nie wiedział z czego… ale śniąc, w tej jednej chwili czuł się prawdziwie silny, tak bardzo spokojny i… i _wolny_.

A potem znów zatonął w majakach i mroku, z którego do końca nie zdołał się otrząsnąć nawet budząc się dwie doby później.  
Był zbyt słaby, by chociaż unieść się z pryczy. Otworzył tylko oczy. Mierny, blady uśmiech pojawił się na niezdrowo woskowej twarzy, gdy ujrzał siedzącego przy nim w namiocie Wilmowskiego.  
Uniósł same palce prawej dłoni w geście pozdrowienia.  
Ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Wilmowski patrzył na niego w ciężkiej ciszy przez chwilę, nim wydobył z zaciśniętego gardła obcy, jakiś odległy głos:  
\- Dlaczego mnie okłamywałeś?  
Szare spojrzenie uciekło na bok, nie otrzymał żadnych słów wyjaśnienia. Smuga po prostu odwrócił od niego wzrok, jakby nie mógł znieść tak bardzo rozczarowanego spojrzenia u przyjaciela.  
Wilmowski nigdy wcześniej tak na niego nie patrzył…  
\- Janie – odezwał się tak cholernie obcym, okropnie zawiedzionym głosem – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi od razu? Wiedziałeś. Musiałeś wiedzieć. Dlaczego nie mówiłeś?  
Smuga stokroć bardziej wolałby, by przyjaciel krzyczał. By był wściekły, by miał mu to za złe, by się choć obraził. Wszystko. Zniósłby wszystko, byle nie ten zraniony, łagodny głos.  
Do diabła, Andrzej miał prawo się wściekać! Miał prawo czynić mu wyrzuty, uznać, że nie wie, czy może mu ufać, zdystansować się do niego… miał prawo być zły o to.  
A nie był.  
Siedzący przy nim człowiek nie był ani odrobinę zły. Z niedowierzającym żalem patrzył na kogoś, kogo nigdy nie podejrzewał o świadome zranienie go w taki sposób.  
\- Nie chciałem cię martwić… - odparł mu więc, bardzo głucho.  
\- Więc pozwoliłeś, bym uwierzył, że jest z tobą lepiej i wcale nie umierasz – gorzko dokończył Wilmowski.   
Smuga nadal nie uniósł na niego wzroku, powoli skinął głową.  
\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył Andrzej cicho – Przecież wiedziałeś, że prędzej czy później się dowiem…  
\- Ale będziesz martwił się krócej – ranny wstrząsnął głową – Mniej dni spędzisz z tym poczuciem bezsilności i beznadziei. Chciałem ci tego oszczędzić tak wiele, jak tylko zdołam. Przepraszam.  
\- Kosztem męczenia się w milczeniu.  
\- Nie ma nic gorszego niż bezsilność, Andrzeju…   
Coś w jego głosie złamało ten pozorny spokój Wilmowskiego. Z trudem wciągnął powietrze, jakby to był zbyt wielki wysiłek.   
Szorstkim, nienaturalnym głosem szepnął:  
\- Janek… cholera… - nim zdążył pomyśleć, złapał wciąż rozdygotaną, gorącą od maligny dłoń i mocno zawarł na niej palce.   
Smuga odwrócił rękę wnętrzem do góry, objął jego dłoń jeszcze mocniej, choć nadal nie podniósł wzrok na twarz przyjaciela.  
\- Co teraz będzie…? – spytał cicho Wilmowski.  
Smutny, słaby uśmiech był jednocześnie odpowiedzią.  
\- Życie toczy się dalej – zabrzmiał spokojny, może nieco zbolały głos – Na razie jeszcze żyję. I daję słowo, że będę się trzymał tego świata, póki starczy mi sił… a potem… potem nie wiem… ale… ale na pewno dasz sobie radę, Andrzeju.  
\- Nie mów tak – uciął sucho geograf.  
\- Ale to prawda… cokolwiek mnie spotka, życie będzie się toczyć dalej. Po prostu… na wszystko jest czas i… i po prostu czasami jest też czas, by coś się skończyło – urwał, gdy wyczuł jak palce zawarły się na jego nadgarstku jeszcze mocniej, uśmiechnął się jeszcze smutniej – Proszę o jedno… jakbym przegrał jednak i… i nie mógł już więcej być przy tobie…  
\- Janie…  
\- Nie obrażaj się na śmierć. Idź dalej. Nie zostawaj ze względu na mnie… - urwał znów, tym razem jednak po prostu z braku słów.  
Wilmowski nie wiedział, czy to ostatnie dotyczyło samej wyprawy… czy może reszty jego życia, gdy w nim już kogoś zabraknie i na zawsze jedno miejsce przy ognisku będzie puste.

**** 

Michał obudził się ciężko łapiąc oddech, z zupełnym zdezorientowaniem rozglądając się po izbie. Zdziwiły go solidne, drewniane ściany. Zdziwił go kominek. Nawet jego własna broń.  
Usiadł powoli, rozcierając skroń, która z jakiegoś powodu pulsowała bólem. Nie potrafił przywołać w pamięci, co właściwie mu się śniło… ale pamiętał, że było duszno. Że było parno, gorąco wręcz… że nie mógł oddychać. I że ktoś trzymał go za rękę.  
Zważywszy, że od dwóch lat mieszkał w chacie myśliwego sam na pograniczu Tybetu, było to cokolwiek dziwne.  
Syknął z bólu, gdy wstając z posłania, zahaczył lewym barkiem o ścianę. Z lekkim niepokojem wyczuł chorobliwe gorąco, gdy dotknął lewego ramienia.   
No aż takich problemów z postrzeganiem czasoprzestrzeni nie miał, żeby zapomnieć, że coś sobie zrobił w rękę.   
Zrzucił to jednak w pierwszej chwili na niedokrwienie, może krzywe spanie czy zmęczenie mięśni po wspinaniu w górach. W końcu zostały mu może trzy dni na badania, nim karawana ruszy ku Indiom.   
Usilnie zwalczył zdenerwowanie, gdy szybką autodiagnozą odszukał jeszcze znacznie podniesioną temperaturę, za szybkie bicie serca i wciąż bolące ramię. Nie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na opóźnienie, wszystko jedno, czy była to choroba, stary uraz czy cholerna klątwa. Wiązał wielkie nadzieje z powrotem ekspedycji i zamierzał zabrać się z nimi, a potem zniknąć nim ktokolwiek ogarnie, że jest (psiakrew!) zesłańcem i tak jakby próbuje nawiać do innego kraju, sfałszować dokumenty i popłynąć w siną dal.  
Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, co oznacza coraz mocniejsze pulsowanie w lewej ręce.   
Żartobliwie obstawił zawał albo jakiś czarnoksięski urok, gdy sobie nad tym rozmyślał podczas przerwy, wisząc w uprzęży nad skalnym urwiskiem i gryząc suszone mięso, jednocześnie patrząc na malowniczy masyw Karakorum.

Dwa dni później podczas bójki z pechowo przybyłym agentem ochrany upewnił się ostatecznie, że nie, to nie jest wina tego, że śpi jakby go wykopali z samolotu i ciska się po pryczy.  
Z rozcięcia nożem na ramieniu nie wypłynęło wiele krwi, gdy dusił tym ramieniem przeciwnika.  
Ale to niewiele krwi wystarczyło, by agent wijąc się w konwulsjach skonał z pianą na ustach i nabiegłymi krwią oczami.  
I mniej więcej wtedy Michał zaczął się martwić na poważnie…

****

\- On umiera, prawda? – odezwał się wreszcie cicho, podnosząc wzrok na starca – Ta krew… ta trucizna… to przez Fuzję.   
\- Skoro wiesz, po co marnujesz pytanie?  
Długą chwilę gapił się w milczeniu na swoje ręce.  
Na wnętrzu prawej dłoni odcinała się krwawą pręgą blizna, która była niewidoczna jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej. Michał machinalnie przesunął po niej palcem.  
Lewe ramię znów zapulsowało bólem.  
\- Czy on może zwalczyć tą truciznę?  
Starzec nie miał interesu w łudzeniu go czy choćby załagodzeniu sytuacji. Spokojnie pokręcił głową.  
\- Żaden człowiek nie wygra ze śmiercią. On już jest martwy.  
\- Chyba raczej nie, skoro wciąż go czuję, tak…?  
\- Miałem na myśli, że nic już nie da się dla niego zrobić – sprecyzował spokojnie starzec – Każde uderzenie jego serca rozprowadza truciznę bardziej… tobie tylko drętwieje ramię, czyli zapewne tam trucizna trafiła do krwioobiegu. On…  
\- Tak?  
\- On zapewne już nie jest w stanie nawet oddychać… trucizna poraża mięśnie i nerwy. Od ramienia do płuc krótka droga… i tak sporo wytrzymał, skoro zdążyłeś mnie odszukać, nim odszedł.  
Michał mocno zacisnął dłoń z blizną.  
\- Co mogę dla niego zrobić…? – wydusił cicho, z trudem utrzymując suchy, kategoryczny ton głosu.  
Starzec wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem, pomodlić się, jeśli któryś z was w coś wierzy?   
\- Ale Fuzja… czy mogę jakoś…  
\- Do Afryki w jedną noc nie dotrzesz – zauważył bez emocji.  
Michał podniósł gwałtownie głowę.  
\- Jedną noc?  
Starzec ponuro skinął głową.  
\- Twój brat on… on umrze tej nocy – nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, nieco łagodniej dodał – Możesz zostać w Hemis tak długo, jak zechcesz. Nie będą ci tam zakłócać ci spokoju – zawahał się i już niemal ze zrozumieniem dokończył – A co do zapłaty… zatrzymam tę truciznę, jeśli pozwolisz. Nic więcej od ciebie nie chcę. Idź… choć dzieli was ocean, możesz być przy swoim bracie krwi myślami… kto wie… może odczuje to dzięki przymierzu, skoro w nie wierzy.  
Michał nie miał pojęcia, jak trafił do klasztoru z chaty pustelnika. Nic nikomu nie wyjaśniał, mimo to mnisi pozwolili mu zostać. Ktoś musiał ich uprzedzić…

Były zesłaniec usiadł przy murze, wpatrując się w czerniący się w mroku masyw gór i miliony gwiazd nad jego głową.  
To były zupełnie inne gwiazdy niż te, na które mógł spojrzeć jego brat. Nawet to ich w tamtej chwili nie łączyło… gdzieś na bezdrożach Afryki właśnie kończył się dzień.  
Dzień, którym miał rozpocząć czyjś koniec nierównego boju ze śmiercią.  
Michał zacisnął dłoń na bliźnie.  
I tak po prostu siedział, dusząc w sobie rozdzierający wrzask bezradności. Bo nie mógł zrobić nic…  
Całkowicie bezsilny liczył w myśli tak głośne, śmiercionośne uderzenia serca. I wiedział, że każde jedno z nich przybliża go do chwili, gdy przestanie dzielić ból z kimś, kogo obiecał ochronić…

I nie mógł zrobić _nic._

A jego brat umierał. 


	4. Chapter 4

_„No. Chyba. Kurwa. Nie.”_  
Nie będzie siedział bez celu jak debil i gapił się w gwiazdy! Otrząsnął się z apatycznego stanu już po niecałym kwadransie. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, której nie umiał z niej wyrwać.  
Niczym chwast, wgryzła się w umysł, rozsadzając spokój i zobojętnienie na los.  
Wrócił do pustelnika biegiem, nie pukając wbił z rozpędu przez drzwi. Wyrwał starca z kontemplacji jakiejś księgi.   
\- Nie powinieneś mącić umysłu kolejnymi pytaniami, a raczej pozwolić mu przeżyć ból i…  
\- Nie będę rozpaczał po kimś, kto wciąż żyje! – przerwał mu Michał ostro – Fuzja! Co z nią, jak jeszcze działa? Czy umożliwia coś po za wyczuwaniem straty? Czytałem kiedyś o wzmacnianiu siebie nawzajem! Jak to zrobić, pokaż mi!  
Starzec bardzo powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie umiesz sobie odpuścić…  
\- Mów!  
\- Każda Fuzja jest inna… nie ma jednej zasady czy instrukcji, by…  
\- Coś musi się łączyć! – przerwał mu Michał, tłumiąc złość – Pokaż mi! Jemu trzeba czasu, a ja mu ten czas mogę dać!  
\- Nie wytrzymasz działania…  
\- Sam nie, on też sam nie wytrzyma! A we dwóch?!  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, sahibie, jak już mówiłem, wiara w Fuzję Krwi umarła wraz z…  
O stół tuż obok księgi, ze złowieszczym hukiem oparły się jednocześnie dwie ciężkie dłonie. Michał pochylił się do niego i wycedził przez zęby:  
\- Nie mam czasu. On też nie ma. Mów, ile wiesz.   
Starzec przyjrzał się jego twarzy po raz kolejny. Powoli odparł:  
\- Nie ma żadnej gwarancji, że to cokolwiek da…  
\- Mów!  
\- Do komunikacji musisz nawiązać z nim nić… podzielić się myślami i wziąć trochę myśli od niego… ale do tego musisz mieć przy sobie coś, co należało do niego.  
\- Nie mam.  
\- Zastanów się, może coś…  
\- Spędziłem ostatnie lata na Syberii, nie mam przy sobie żadnych pamiątek!! – syknął na niego Michał – Wymyśl coś innego!  
\- Nie ma nic innego – pustelnik powoli pokręcił głową – Jeśli twój brat nie sięgnie po twoją siłę, nie otrzyma jej. A nie domyśli się przecież sam, jeśli nie masz z nim opcji kontaktu.  
Michał kurczowo zawarł dłonie, zaciskając je w pięści tak mocno, że wbił paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni. Ostry ból i ciepło krwi od razu przykuło jego uwagę.  
Blizna była otworzona.  
Michał podniósł gwałtownie wzrok na starca. Ten tylko zerknął na plamę krwi. Bardzo wolno pokręcił głową.  
\- Już za późno… - szepnął z cieniem żalu.  
Determinacja tego człowieka wzbudziła jakiś podziw i współczucie nawet w nim. Ze smutkiem patrzył, jak Michał zgiął się w sobie, niczym przeszyty piorunem bólu. Jak wyszedł z chatki szybko, trzaskając rozchybotanymi drzwiami. Nie próbował go zatrzymywać… ten człowiek potrzebował chwili samotności, by w pełni przeżyć najczarniejszą z godzin.

Michał zatrzymał się przy ognisku, z całej siły zaciskając dłonie, jakby to mogło ukoić dygoczącą w nim z bólu duszę, której dotąd nie zdarzyło się drżeć ani odrobinę.  
Krew plamiła jego prawą dłoń, lewe ramię pulsowało niemocą i straszliwy ból promieniował od niego aż do głowy, jakby rozchodził się każdym naczyniem krwionośnym…  
Michał nie miał pojęcia, czemu to zrobił. Ale podszedł bliżej do ogniska przed chatą, które oświetlało dziedziniec.  
Bardzo powoli uniósł dłoń nad płomienie.  
Rozprostował palce, by krew z rozjątrzonej rany spłynęła po nich do ognia… jednocześnie zamknął oczy, czując żar ogniska bijący ku niemu…   
Kiedyś też czuł coś takiego.   
Tamto ognisko było na samym skraju lasu, piekli nad nim kolację. Janek je rozpalił, zadowolony, że nareszcie mógł zrobić to całkiem sam. Kolację też on robił… Michał pozwolił mu wybrać miejsce na obóz, z dumą widząc, że jego nauki nie poszły na marne i dzieciak czuł się w lesie jakby to był jego dom, wielki i wspaniały, pełen tajemnic, dróg do odkrycia… do przejścia razem.  
To ognisko było tak zupełnie inne…  
Tutaj stał sam, przy klasztorze Hemis, wobec milczących masywów Karakorum i sam już nie wiedział, czy powtarza słowa w myśli, czy może zdławionym głosem szepcze je do płomieni, znów zacisnąwszy dłoń.  
\- Oddaję ci połowę mej siły, biorąc połowę twojej. Łączę z tobą drogi, łączę ból, upadek i siłę, by powstać… - zachłysnął się tymi słowami, więc jednak musiał mówić je na głos.  
Dłoń cała zdrętwiała, ogień syczał i sypał iskrami. Ale lewy bark wciąż rozsadzał ból.   
Michał zacisnął zęby.  
\- Łączę z tobą moją krew… i wiążąc z twoją moją duszę, obiecuję… że gdziekolwiek cię rzuci los, ja będę obok, by móc cię ochronić – po surowej, naznaczonej bliznami i trudami życia twarzy spłynęła tylko jedna łza, którą równie dobrze mógł wywołać gorąc, tak różny od mroźnej, górskiej nocy wokoło.  
Michał nawet tego nie dostrzegł.  
Powieki miał zaciśnięte aż do bólu, mrok przed jego oczami rozmywał się, zlewał w fantastyczne kształty, otumaniał nie bardziej niż gryzący dym i słabość roznosząca się po ciele z każdym uderzeniem serca.   
\- Nieważne, gdzie znikniesz… odnajdę cię – choć tej obietnicy chciał dotrzymać, gdy tak bardzo bolało go, że musiał złamać wcześniejszą.   
Nie był obok, nigdy nie był. Zostawił go. Nie ze swej woli, ale zostawił. I teraz stał, wbrew rozsądkowi wczepiony z całych sił, każdą jedną myślą tylko w ten jeden cień, w tą jedną chwilę z przeszłości. Jakby świat wokoło już nie istniał.   
\- W mroku, na obczyźnie…  
 _Choć nie wiem, gdzie jesteś. Gdziekolwiek byś był…_  
\- …w bitewnym chaosie…   
_Choć nie mam pojęcia, skąd ten mrok do ciebie dotarł. Kto ci to zrobił i czemu. Choć nie mam pojęcia, co cię spotkało przez te lata._  
\- …odnajdę cię. Odnajdę. Odnajdę…   
_Zawsze. Odnajdę. Odnajdę…_   
_Choć nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jesteś… odnajdę cię. Odnajdę. Ocalę. Daj mi się odnaleźć. Daj mi się ocalić. Gdzie jesteś…?_  
\- Moja krew… twoja krew…   
_Gdzie jesteś, młody?! No dalej, dzieciaku! Usłysz mnie! Obudź się! Obudź!_  
\- Nasza krew…  
 _Obudź się, młody… no już… proszę… proszę, dzieciaku, jeszcze nie teraz… pokaż mi się… gdzie jesteś?_  
Michał otworzył oczy powoli, tknięty jakimś przeczuciem… jakby coś kazało mu się wybudzić ze snu.  
I ujrzał daszek namiotu, wygięty dziwacznie pod naporem wichury. Ujrzał ciemność wokoło… schylonego człowieka…  
Jakieś słowa, których nie zdążył zrozumieć.   
Skupił wszystkie myśli na tej chwili, którą widział, jakby miało to ocalić ich obu.  
Mrok zlewał się, dusił go, przygniatał, rozsadzał lewe ramię… zatruwał, zlewając się z pustki wokoło, napełniał płuca i dławił…  
 _Obudź się!!_ – wrzasnął potężny głos, od którego mrok zadudnił i zadrżał cały – _Obudź się, dzieciaku!! Walcz!_

Stojący przy ognisku człowiek osunął się powoli na kolana, wyczerpany, wciąż ze sztywno wyciągniętą dłonią, z której powoli spływały krople krwi.  
Miał zamknięte oczy. Ciężko łapiąc oddech, podjął nadludzki wysiłek, by usiąść przy murze. Mocno zawarł obie dłonie na ranie, oparł splecione dłonie o głowę.  
Mrok wokoło iskrzył się, wyginał, niczym żywy, inteligentny twór pasożytniczo wygryzający się w umysł, który tak chętnie zaprosił go do siebie.  
Michał zawarł szczęki, przywołał do siebie obraz ogniska z tamtej nocy, na skraju lasu pachnącego świerkową żywicą i łąki, której nie znał chyba nikt po za nimi dwoma.  
\- Obudź się, obudź, dzieciaku…   
_Usłyszał świerszcze._  
 _Dym ogniska przyjemnie kojarzył się z domem, którego obaj już nie mieli. Ciepła, letnia noc trwała wokoło._  
 _A on mocno trzymał w swojej dłoni rękę swojego młodszego brata, który tak bardzo potrzebował dowodu, że tym bratem rzeczywiście jest i zawsze będzie._  
 _Michał uśmiechnął się smutno do tamtych dzieci stojących przy ogniu._  
 _Bardzo powoli podszedł przez łąkę ku chłopcu o czarnych włosach i zamyślonym, nieodgadnionym spojrzeniu siwych oczu._  
 _Zajrzał w te oczy, pochylając się do niego._  
 _Bardzo powoli wysunął ku niemu rękę…_  
 _Chłopiec zawahał się. A potem podał mu dłoń z jakąś kategoryczną ufnością. Uśmiechnął się do niego nawet, jakby naprawdę szalenie ucieszył go widok obdartego, brodatego człowieka o zmęczonej twarzy._  
 _\- Gdzie jesteś, Janku? – spytał go Michał cicho – Gdzie przepadłeś tym razem…?_  
 _Chłopiec patrzył na niego w ciszy, czekając na coś._  
 _Szorstka, poplamiona krwią dłoń oparła się opiekuńczo na jego barku. Michał uśmiechnął się słabo._  
 _\- Gdziekolwiek jesteś, znajdę cię… znajdę cię, jak zawsze, braciszku, ale musisz się teraz obudzić… dobrze?_  
 _Chłopiec uniósł wzrok wprost na jego oczy. Ze zdumieniem nabrał więcej powietrza w płuca. Szare oczy rozszerzyło niedowierzające szczęście._  
 _I wtedy usłyszał głos. Mocny, spokojny, tak bardzo spokojny głos, który zabrzmiał gdzieś na samym dnie jego myśli._  
 _\- Michał…?_  
 _Głos załamał się po tym jednym słowie, jakby to wszystko było dla niego zbyt wielkim cudem, by móc w to uwierzyć._  
 _\- Znajdę cię!_  
Ta myśl tłukła się w jego głowie, gdy opadł na śnieg bez sił. Mocno wczepiając dłonie w śnieg, by utrzymać równowagę, Michał wyszeptał jeszcze raz, już na głos, z trudem wymawiając słowa:  
\- Znajdę cię.  
A potem był mrok…  
Ciemność, z której dobiegł go przestraszony głos krzyczący coś w hindi. Ale Michał nie słyszał nic… odpłynął w ciemność.

W sercu afrykańskiej dżungli, pośród przerażającej burzy gnącej wielkie drzewa i siekącej okolicę deszczem, jeden człowiek walczył z mrokiem, leżąc na pryczy.  
Nie obudził się tamtej nocy.

Obudził się rankiem, z trudem otwierając oczy.  
Gdyby Andrzej Wilmowski nie usnął nad ranem, mocno trzymając dłoń rannego, skulony obok i oparty głową o jego bark, zdziwiłby się zapewne w chwili, gdy Smuga bardzo powoli zerknął wokoło, zbyt słaby, by się podnieść.  
Odetchnął głębiej, ledwie wyczuł, że dławiący ciężar nie ściska mu płuc. Delikatnie wyplątał prawą dłoń z uścisku, by na nią spojrzeć.  
Mrowienie rozchodziło się po całej ręce, ale było tak bardzo inne od tego uczucia niemocy promieniującego od rany po nożu.  
Wewnątrz dłoni widniała świeża, ledwo co zasklepiona blizna po sztychu noża, której nie widział na swej ręce od kilku lat, odkąd wtedy mrok wydarł mu pół duszy i rzucił na ziemię w parku…  
I choć Smuga nie miał pojęcia, jak to może być prawdą i każda zdroworozsądkowa myśl mówiła mu, że to prawdą być nie może, powiedział wtedy tylko jedno słowo. Jedno słowo, którego unikał od lat. Słowo, które zadawało ból.  
Słowo, które pamiętał z mrocznego świata gorączkowych majaków.  
Jedno, wyduszone nieswoim z przejęcia, cichym i słabym głosem słowo, które przebudziło ze snu kogoś hen daleko u podnóży Karakorum.  
 _\- Michał._

_*****_

**Hamburg, pół roku później**

\- Do jest dosyć… hm… niezręcznie dezorientujące i kłopotliwe – uznał zadumanym głosem facet w kapturze.  
Andrzej Wilmowski uznał za to w duchu, że biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż z nich dwóch to on siedział przywiązany do krzesła w zdemolowanej kuchni jakiegoś domu, to raczej też on powinien mieć prawo do wygłaszania takiej wypowiedzi.   
\- Nie znam cię – dodał obcy człowiek takim tonem, jakby to była wina perfidnego spisku, w którym wziął też udział sam Wilmowski.  
Geograf posłał mu zimne spojrzenie.  
\- Cóż, jeśli można… to ja pana też nigdy dotąd nie spotkałem.  
\- No właśnie! – zawołał tamten z przejęciem – Nie znamy się!  
\- Tak. Dokładnie – Wilmowski skinął głową – Więc, skoro tak, to może będzie pan tak dobry, rozwiąże mnie i każdy z nas pójdzie w swoją stronę? Wie pan, nie chciałbym przeszkadzać… ale tak się składa, że goni mnie czas. Rozumie pan?  
Obcy chwilę oceniał go zamyślonym spojrzeniem. Nie wydawał się choćby przyswoić tego, co mu powiedziano, bo przerwał zadumę zupełnie nieobecnym głosem:  
\- To naprawdę nie ma sensu.  
Wilmowski westchnął w duchu z rezygnacją.  
\- Wie pan co, naprawdę wolałbym, gdyby…  
\- Skoro cię nie znam, to czemu cię uratowałem!? – obcy wbił w niego wyczekujący wzrok.  
\- Chciałem spytać o to samo – przyznał Andrzej powoli – To pan wyskoczył nagle z alejki, rozwalił cztery osoby, nim zdążyłem choćby sięgnąć po broń… a potem dał mi pan w łeb i zaciągnął tutaj. I związał. I nie wiem, czemu, naprawdę.   
Nieznajomy oparł się o parapet i wbił w niego zadumane spojrzenie.  
\- Miałem jakieś przeczucie… nie wiem… spojrzałem na pana i wiedziałem, że muszę pana uratować. Miałem jakieś… tak jakbym pana znał… jakbym czuł, że muszę pana ocalić za wszelką cenę. Ale ja… ja pana nie znam.  
Wilmowski bardzo powoli skinął głową.  
\- Rozumiem… może panu po prostu kogoś przypominam? – spróbował łagodnie, najłagodniej jak tylko umiał mówić do kogoś, kto kogo poniekąd jakby porwał.  
Obcy pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, to nie to. Chodziło konkretnie o pana.   
\- Mhm… a skąd pan wiedział, że jestem Polakiem? Co mnie zdradziło?   
\- Hm?  
\- No cóż… to dość… osobliwe, spodziewać się rodaka w ciemnej uliczce na przedmieściach Hamburga i… i od razu mówił pan do mnie po polsku, więc…  
\- Nie wiem. Ale wiem, że musiałem pana ocalić.   
Wilmowski powstrzymał kąśliwe uwagi, skinął lekko głową.  
\- Dziękuję. A puści mnie już pan…?  
\- Nie mogę. Muszę pana ochronić. Tylko nie wiem, czemu… ale patrząc na pana wiem, że muszę pana chronić.

Andrzej Wilmowski naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, tylko słabo skinął głową i zaczął powoli akceptować fakt, że tak trochę jakby w coś się wrąbał.  
Jakby nie dość było tego zagadkowego zniknięcia Smuga zaraz po tym, jak dotarli do Hamburga, to teraz typ świr. Co za los. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wbrew bezczelnie głoszonej za jego plecami wersji wydarzeń, Andrzej Wilmowski wcale do nadopiekuńczych osób nie należał. Martwił się o ludzi ważnych dla niego dokładnie tyle, ile należało. Po prostu najczęściej ci właśnie ludzie nie zwykli martwić się o siebie samych, więc fakt, że kogoś irytowało ryzykowanie trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowi i, lub psychice, na domiar złego czasem właściwie bez celu, wydawał się nie do pojęcia tym ludziom.  
Wilmowski przywykł już zupełnie do konieczności puszczania wolno kogoś, kto męczył się na uwięzi, nawet jeśli większość osób nazwałaby tę uwięź relacją przyjacielską, niemal rodzinną.   
Przyzwyczaił się już, naprawdę. Nawet nie wkurzało go już tak bardzo to, jak cholernie nieprzewidywalnych miał przyjaciół.  
A jednak, oględnie rzecz ujmując, szlag go trafiał mniej więcej od pobytu na dworze króla Ugandy.

Smuga ocalał cudem i zdawał się tego nie rozumieć. Jakby cała sprawa nigdy nie zaistniała, wrócił do roboty, ledwie szaman odprawiwszy nad nim jakiś rytuał uznał, że uparty podróżnik się na tamten świat nie wybiera i ma naprawdę mocną duszę, która nie dała się zabrać.  
O ile było to możliwe, Smuga zamknął się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek umiał wylewnie o sobie opowiadać.  
Ale odkąd się wtedy obudził po burzowej nocy, Wilmowski coraz bardziej odnosił wrażenie, że przyjaciel jest jakiś nieobecny, że myślami jest coraz dalej i dalej, a wszelkie próby dotarcia do niego kończyły się fiaskiem. Uciekał od nich, zatopiony w myślach nie słyszał, co się do niego mówiło, zapominał o podziale wart czy porach na postoje. Wilmowski przejął to na siebie, tłumacząc wszystkim i samemu sobie, że takie otarcie się o śmierć było dość traumatycznym przeżyciem i podróżnik musi sobie po prostu poradzić z tym na swój sposób.  
Jednak z każdym dniem mniej wierzył w taką wersję wydarzeń.  
W Smudze coś się zmieniło. Andrzej znał go zbyt długo, by tego nie dostrzec. O ile wcześniej uciekanie ograniczało się do tematów prywatnych i obiektywnie trudnych, o tyle przez całą resztę wyprawy Smuga uciekał od dosłownie każdej rozmowy.  
Nie protestował też, gdy pojawił się pomysł skrócenia wyprawy i powrotu do Hamburga. Nawet nie kłócił się, gdy jako jeden z powodów podano jego stan zdrowia.  
Odsunął się myślami, zniknął gdzieś w innym świecie i odgrodził się od nich grubym murem.   
A potem zniknął.  
Zostawiwszy tylko kartkę na stole, wyszedł dwa dni po powrocie, nie wyjaśniwszy nic i tylko przepraszając ich za swoje zniknięcie, obiecując, że wyjaśni wszystko później, bo sam musi coś sprawdzić.  
Najgorsze było to, że Smuga chyba naprawdę uważał, że w takich zniknięciach nie ma nic niewłaściwego. Przeprosił? Przeprosił. No więc wszystko gra, tak? Wcale nie zaczęli się o niego zamartwiać, wcale nie wywołał trzygodzinnej burzy mózgów w domu, wcale Wilmowski nie musiał stopować syna przed zerwaniem się do poszukiwań choćby w tej jednej chwili. Po prawdzie Andrzej najchętniej sam też by wyruszył go szukać, gdyby tylko miał choć cień podejrzeń, gdzie też tym razem poniosło tego cholernego uparciucha.  
Więc nic nie zrobił. Zajął się formalnościami po wyprawie i pilnowaniem Tomka by zaczął na siebie bardziej uważać, nim wróci do zdrowia po bliskim spotkaniu z nosorożcem.   
Sam nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że tym razem zniknięcie Smugi męczyło go bardziej niż te kilka wcześniejszych samotnych wypraw. Cóż… dotychczas przynajmniej przyjaciel go uprzedzał, wyjaśniał, że znika na jakiś czas.   
Nie winił go jednak. Jak sam tłumaczył podczas dyskusji, uznał, że Smuga musiał mieć naprawdę dobry powód, by nagle wyjechać dokądś i na pewno da im znać, gdy tylko zdoła.  
Bolało bycie zostawionym znów bez słowa wytłumaczenia, jakby nie można mu było zaufać na tyle, by choć jednym zdaniem uzasadnić, czemu do cholery znów go nie ma.   
Bolało, ale zaczął już sam akceptować, że na nic innego liczyć nie będzie mógł.

Nie zauważył, że tym razem zniknięcie Smugi wpłynęło na niego dużo bardziej, że przesiadywał nad mapami do późna w nocy, często zbyt głęboko zatopiony w myślach, by dostrzegać świat wokół siebie. Nie zwrócił uwagi, że wychodząc, zaczął nosić nieswoją kurtkę z wszytą od wewnątrz kaburą na broń. Nie umiałby powiedzieć, czemu właściwie…  
Tomek zauważył. Ale nic nie powiedział.   
Nadrabiając materiał do szkoły, obserwował w ciszy i skupieniu, notując spostrzeżenia w swojej głowie.

****

\- Dlaczego cię uratowałem? – nie rozumiał człowiek, który pojawił się na jego drodze tak nagle, że choć Wilmowski był już uodporniony na nielogiczne wyskoki osób z najbliższego otoczenia, autentycznie się zdziwił i teraz nic nie rozumiał.  
W końcu westchnął, kapitulując.  
\- Dobra. Skoro czuje pan, że musi mnie pan chronić, to może mnie pan rozwiązać. Nie ucieknę nigdzie. Pan się niech zastanowi, czemu właściwie mnie pan uratował.  
Obcy namyślił się, potem ocenił go spojrzeniem.  
\- Ale nie uciekniesz…?  
\- Nie. Widziałem jak bez większego wysiłku rozwalił pan tamtych… - Wilmowski zmusił się do uśmiechu – Nie ucieknę.   
Obcy wahał się jeszcze chwilę, potem rozciął sznurek trzymający mu ręce za oparciem krzesła. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie, z wyraźną zadumą. Wilmowski odruchowo przesunął spojrzeniem po jego twarzy. Paskudna blizna pod okiem, poprzecinana bruzdami, opalona twarz o surowych rysach. Przydługie, ciemne włosy i broda. Spojrzenie niemal czarnych oczu było lodowate i świdrujące.  
Ten człowiek bez trudu mógł otrzymać miano przerażającego.  
Wilmowski nie zdradził jednak po sobie obaw, bardzo powoli zaczął, tym swoim niezwykle łagodnym tonem:  
\- Więc… obserwował mnie pan od jakiegoś czasu, czy tak po prostu mnie pan zobaczył i…  
\- Szedłem ulicą i pana zobaczyłem dwie przecznice przed tamtą uliczką. Poszedłem za panem – odparł spokojnie nieznajomy, bez większego zmieszania, jakby wcale nie przyznawał się do śledzenia kogoś w biały dzień.  
\- Mhm. Czemu?  
\- Wydał mi się pan znajomy. Zobaczyłem pana i… i coś poczułem…  
Wilmowski nie okazał po sobie stosownej zgrozy czy oburzenia. Skoro obcy typ nie był agresywny, a wcześniej nawet go nie przeszukał, wciąż miał szansę na obronę w razie ewentualnej bójki.   
Czuł ciężar noża schowanego pod klapą kurtki. Nie oparł na razie na nim dłoni, patrzył na obcego i starał się możliwie jak najrzetelniej ocenić, czy temu człowiekowi trzeba po prostu pomóc, czy to raczej oryginalny przypadek psychopaty.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale uznałem, że muszę cię chronić – powtórzył z namysłem – Ale… ale dlaczego…? Kim jesteś?  
\- Cóż, nazywam się An…  
\- Wilmowski – przerwał mu nagle obcy, zdumionym tonem – Nazywasz się Wilmowski. Prawda?  
\- Skąd pan właściwie…  
\- Andrzej. Andrzej Wilmowski.  
Geograf długo nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować. W końcu suchym, znacznie mniej spokojnym tonem odparł:  
\- Może pan sobie darować zgrywanie się i powiedzieć, czego ode mnie chce?  
\- Dowiedzieć się!   
\- No to niech pan pyta i da mi iść w spokoju!  
\- Kim jesteś? Co cię ze mną łączy? Czemu cię uratowałem?! Czemu nie znając cię, wiem, że jesteś dla mnie ważny!? Co jest grane?! – ostatnie pytanie było pełne wyrzutu.  
Wilmowski patrzył na niego w ciszy przez długą chwilę. W głosie obcego brzmiało szczere zagubienie. Powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie znam pana. Mam dobrą pamięć do twarzy. Nigdy pana nie spotkałem… jestem tego pewien.  
\- Więc czemu…  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – Wilmowski przyjął kojący ton – Ale wiem, że wygląda pan na dość zdrożonego. Przybył pan z daleka, prawda?   
\- Z Azji.  
\- No tak… może wyjdziemy z tej rudery, pójdzie pan do hotelu, odpocznie pan, zje coś, a jutro zastanowi się pan jeszcze raz o co dokładnie chodziło panu, gdy…  
\- Nie mogę. Szukam kogoś – odparł ze zniecierpliwieniem obcy.  
Wilmowski ocenił go jeszcze raz wzrokiem. Zatrzymał spojrzenie na bliźnie… potem zerknął uważniej na ubranie, na spracowane dłonie, które nieznajomy machinalnie chował co chwilę do rękawów.   
\- Przybył pan z Azji, tak…? – zawiesił głos i upewnił się – Szuka pan swojej rodziny? Czy trafił pan do Azji z… hm… z własnej woli, czy może…  
Zimne spojrzenie spoczęło na nim od razu. I Andrzej już wiedział. Widział takich ludzi… już ani odrobinę nie przejmował się faktem, że obcy był obiektywnie rzecz biorąc niebezpieczny.  
\- Proszę się nie przejmować. Rozumiem pana sytuację. W pełni popieram sprawę, za którą pan walczył… proszę pozwolić sobie pomóc. Czy ma pan jakieś dokumenty? Przybył pan sam, czy może z przerzutem?  
Obcy zawahał się znów, usiadł powoli na parapecie i patrzył w milczeniu na Wilmowskiego przez dobrą chwilę, nim się odezwał, cicho i z namysłem:  
\- Ufam panu. Dlaczego? Dlaczego automatycznie mówię do pana „na ty”? Dlaczego teraz mam poczucie, że powinienem z panem iść? Ja pana nie znam, pan nie zna mnie…  
Wilmowski także nie pojmował tego akurat, ale sam wniosek jaki wysnuł z wyglądu i zachowania obcego mu na tamtą chwilę wystarczył.  
\- Proszę ze mną pójść. Znajdę panu bezpieczne miejsce i postaram się o dokumenty. Zna pan jakiś adres może? Ktoś panu pomógł?   
Nieznajomy wpatrywał się w niego w zadumie.  
\- Nie weźmiesz mnie do domu – uznał wreszcie.  
\- Przepraszam, wolałbym mimo wszystko…  
\- Boisz się o syna – dokończył cicho obcy, a zaraz potem mruknął z niezrozumieniem – Skąd wiem, że masz syna?  
Zdruzgotana mina Wilmowskiego mówiła jasno, że i on chciałby wiedzieć, skąd obcy ma takie informacje.   
\- Niech pan posłucha… - zaczął bardzo powoli – Znam kogoś, kto panu pomoże. Pójdzie pan ze mną?  
\- Tak. Tylko nie wiem czemu.  
\- Bo też walczyłem o to, co pan i… i rozumiem, że czuje się pan zagubiony, może źle rozumieć otoczenie i nie mieć dokąd pójść po prostu, więc…  
\- Nie. To nie to. Ja panu ufam. Tobie ufam. Powierzyłbym ci życie… jesteś w jakiś taki dziwny sposób dla mnie cenny… - zawahał się i dodał z namysłem wymawiając słowa – …bardzo cenny, najbardziej….  
Wilmowski zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu.  
\- Ja… to miłe, ale moje serce już do kogoś należy i…  
\- To nie ma żadnego sensu! – syknął obcy ze złością – Nie znam pana! Nic do pana nie czuję!  
\- To… dobrze… - zaryzykował cicho Andrzej.  
\- Więc czemu do licha… - nagle urwał, zwrócił na niego gwałtownie spojrzenie, jakby tknęła go jakaś myśl – O cholera… - wydusił cicho, bardziej sam do siebie niż do niego.  
Wilmowski wyczekująco uniósł brwi, nie wiedząc, czy lepiej się odezwać, czy może jednak milczeć. Przenikliwe spojrzenie przyjrzało mu się uważnie.  
A potem obcy uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Czy był pan może ostatnio w Afryce? – spytał spokojnie.  
\- Cóż, tak się składa, że ja… jestem łowcą dzikich zwierząt i pracuję dla…  
\- Hakenbeck – uprzedził go obcy napiętym tonem – Hamburg, zoo, zwierzęta. Wiem. To wiem. Afryka. Czy był pan w Afryce? Ostatnio. Czy pół roku temu był pan w środku dżungli?  
Wilmowski wpatrywał się w niego w pełnym zdumienia skupieniu. Powoli skinął głową.  
\- Tak.  
\- Czy był z panem człowiek, który umierał…? Ważny dla pana. Ranny. Umierający. Człowiek, któremu kazał się pan nie poddawać… przy którym pan siedział…  
Twarz Wilmowskiego straciła kolor, jego oczy rozszerzył całkiem zrozumiały szok.  
\- Skąd pan niby…  
\- Tak czy nie?!  
\- Tak… to znaczy… mieliśmy wypadek i… i tak, jeden z nas był ranny, ale nie mam pojęcia, skąd pan mógłby o tym wiedzieć… - wydusił oszołomiony.  
Obcy uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Ależ miałem zaćmienie! – parsknął – Powinienem był od razu o tym pomyśleć!   
\- Czy mógłby pan…  
\- Tak, tak, przepraszam – obcy zszedł z parapetu, pokiwał nieco chaotycznie głową – Już rozumiem… choć wiem, że pan mi nie uwierzy to… to już wiem, o co w tym chodzi.  
Wilmowski uniósł brwi.  
\- Mam bujną wyobraźnię, niech pan mówi.  
Styrana dłoń wysunęła się ku niemu nagle.  
\- Nazywam się Michał Smuga. Szukam brata.   
Wilmowski wstał, bardzo uważnie przyjrzał mu się po raz kolejny. Obcy drgnął, zsunął kaptur z głowy, jakby dopiero teraz sobie o nim przypomniał.  
Geograf uścisnął mu dłoń, nie odrywając badawczego spojrzenia od jego twarzy.  
\- Miło mi – odparł ze spokojem, w którym już pojawił się dystans – Jednak nawet gdybym znał owego brata…  
\- Ja wiem, że pan go zna. W pewnym sensie to właśnie on nas łączy. To o niego chodzi.  
\- Mhm… - Wilmowski z namysłem pokręcił głową – Ale to nijak nie tłumaczy posiadanych przez pana informacji na mój temat.   
Michał zmieszał się lekko, pokiwał ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Tak. Dlatego najpierw powiedziałem panu tę część, w którą może pan być skłonny uwierzyć – wyjaśnił – Nie wydaje się być pan zdziwiony. Słyszał pan o mnie?  
\- Nie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Wilmowski – Ale jeśli chodzi o pana brata to raczej norma, że niewiele o sobie mówi. Stąd też moje pytanie… jakim cudem ma pan takie informacje? Bo nie uwierzę, że on je panu przekazał i…  
\- O nie, w żadnym razie… to znaczy… nie dosłownie – Michał niezręcznie wstrząsnął głową – Po prostu…  
\- Tak? – ton głosu obniżył się, Wilmowski zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość i coraz bardziej go to wszystko niepokoiło.  
Były zesłaniec z ociąganiem wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie uwierzy mi pan.  
\- Nie dowiemy się tego, jeśli pan łaskawie nie…  
\- Słyszał pan o Fuzji Krwi? – przerwał mu Michał.  
Na twarzy Wilmowskiego odmalowało się jeszcze większe zdumienie.  
\- Ja… tak, oczywiście… słyszałem legendę i…  
\- To prawda. Te legendy. To wszystko prawda.   
Wilmowski niezręcznie się uśmiechnął, bardzo powoli pokiwał głową. Z łagodnie akceptującym niedowierzaniem powtózrył:  
\- To wszystko…  
\- Tak.  
\- Prawda?  
\- Tak – Michał skinął głową – Możliwe jest posiadanie z kimś Fuzji Krwi. To wszystko prawda.   
\- Idąc tym tropem, Szewczyk Dratewka zabił smoka, a pod Giewontem śpi armia – Wilmowski cofnął się powoli i spytał z usilnym spokojem – Ma pan może jakieś dokumenty?  
\- Nie wierzy mi pan.  
\- Jakoś średnio – uśmiechnął się sztucznie – Więc, gdyby pan mógł powiedzieć mi prawdę i…  
W jego stronę zwróciła się prawa dłoń przybysza. Michał wskazał doskonale widoczną bliznę, spokojnym i kategorycznie pewnym swego głosem wyjaśnił:  
\- Mój brat ma taką samą. I pan to wie. Trzymał go pan za rękę w tamtą noc… - spojrzał Wilmowskiemu prosto w oczy i dokończył żelaznym tonem – Mam Fuzję Krwi z nim. Odczuwam część jego emocji, gdy te są bardzo silne. Stąd moje dziwne odczucia do pana. Czułem jego umieranie w Afryce i sądzę, że zdołałem mu pomóc. Widziałem pana. Widziałem świat jego oczami przez chwilę. Chcę go odszukać. A pana ocaliłem, bo jest pan dla niego najważniejszą osobą na świecie. To uczucie do pana jest dość silne, bym wyczuł je przez Fuzję, gdy jestem obok pana. Może mi pan nie wierzyć, proszę bardzo. Janek to potwierdzi, może to pana przekona. Gdzie on jest?   
Wilmowski gapił się na niego w ciszy przez chwilę. Potem zamrugał kilkukrotnie oczami. A potem usiadł na krześle.  
\- Powoli… - zaczął nieswoim głosem – Po pierwsze, nie mam pojęcia skąd pan może to wiedzieć. Po drugie… nie jestem pewien, czy mój przyjaciel rzeczywiście… czy ja i on… czy my…  
\- Do cholery, nie mam czasu uświadamiać pana, kto ile dla kogo znaczy i dlaczego! – przerwał mu Michał – Gdzie Janek?   
\- I to jest ta trzecia sprawa – dokończył Wilmowski powoli – Nie wiem, gdzie jest Janek. Zniknął przeszło miesiąc temu. Nie mam z nim kontaktu. Nie wiem, gdzie i czemu się udał i…  
\- Za to ja wiem – ponownie nie dano mu skończyć. Michał westchnął ciężko, pokręcił powoli głową i orzekł z rezygnacją – Cholerny włóczykij znów mnie wyprzedził… - spojrzał na Andrzeja i dodał tonem, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko – Popłynął do Hemis.  
Wilmowski nie miał siły szukać w tym sensu, zdruzgotanym tonem spytał:  
\- Ale czemu miałby akurat tam płynąć?  
\- Bo tam byłem, gdy wznowiłem Fuzję między nami. Musiał coś zobaczyć… Jakiś strzep tego, co ja widziałem. Szuka mnie. A ja szukam jego… - westchnął i machnął ręką – Cały Janek. Musiałem się z nim minąć, jakżeby inaczej – jakby przypomniawszy sobie o Wilmowski, zerknął na niego i skwitował spokojnie – Zatem obaj szukamy tej samej osoby. Myślę, że możemy sobie pomóc nawzajem… wszystko panu opowiem, ale może najpierw wróćmy do pana domu, nim pana syn zacznie się niepokoić.  
Andrzej po chwili słabo skinął głową, jednak nie miał pomysłu na jakąkolwiek sensowną uwagę, więc nic nie powiedział. 


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ani słowa mojemu synowi, póki nie ustalę coś za jeden – odezwał się dopiero przed domem, rzucając Michałowi stanowcze spojrzenie, jakby spodziewał się oporu.  
Michał krótko skinął głową.  
\- Dobrze. Choć już ci powiedziałem wszystko.  
\- Jest pan uzbrojony? – Wilmowski jakby go nie słyszał.  
Kolejny twierdzący ruch głową.  
Wilmowski wyczekująco wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń.  
\- Hm?  
\- Broń. Pańska broń. Nie wpuszczę pana do domu z bronią.   
Michał zawahał się, ale potem sięgnął pod kurtkę. Oddał Andrzejowi dwa rewolwery, nóż, drugi nóż, długi i wąski, krótki, skrzywiony nóż jakby do rzucania, trzeci rewolwer. Potem odpiął od sztylp kolejny nóż. Pytająco uniósł brwi, widząc lekko zdruzgotane spojrzenie utkwione w nim.   
\- Poważnie? – syknął Wilmowski cicho.  
\- Ach, czyli pan wcale nie ma przy sobie noża, choć wyszedł pan tylko do sklepu? – były zesłaniec przekrzywił głowę.  
Wilmowski nie odpowiedział, wskazał mu drzwi do domu ruchem głowy. W ciszy ruszył za nim.  
W holu gestem kazał mu zostać. Sam szybko wybiegł po schodach do pokoju syna. Położył skonfiskowaną broń na szafce.  
Tomek musiał usłyszeć jego kroki, by wyjrzał z pokoju dość zaciekawiony. Jednak od razu ustąpiło to miejsca niepokojowi, gdy Wilmowski podszedł do niego i cicho polecił:  
\- Ubierz się, wyjdź z okna po daszku… tak, wiem, że tak umiesz i robiłeś już… idź, znajdź bosmana, powinien być gdzieś w zoo. Wróć tutaj z nim. Powiedz, że to pilne. Coś… coś dziwnego się zaczęło tutaj dziać…   
Tomek rzadko widywał ojca wytrąconego z równowagi. Zrozumiał do razu, że coś dziwnego rzeczywiście stać się musiało. Od razu pokiwał głową, zniknął u siebie, zabierając też ze sobą nóż.  
Cholerna rodzina nosząca przez sobie arsenał.  
Już prawie przyswoił fakt, że ten obcy typ jest bratem Smugi. W sumie to… to naprawdę jakoś nietrudno było w to uwierzyć. Szkoda tylko, że akurat ta jedna część opowieści przybysza była zarazem jedyną, w którą szło uwierzyć.  
Wilmowski wrócił do holu z kamienną, nieodgadnioną miną.  
Zobaczył Michała pochylonego nad blatem z mapami i szkicami. Czytał, z lekkim uśmiechem przebiegając spojrzeniem po kolejnych notatkach i rozłożonych wokoło fragmentach raportu.  
Usłyszał jednak Wilmowskiego od razu, podniósł głowę i uniósł pytająco brwi.  
\- Twojego syna nie ma?  
\- Wyszedł do znajomych, zostawił mi kartkę – Andrzej ocenił go uważnym, spokojnym spojrzeniem – Więc jeszcze raz… jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem… twierdzi pan, że ma pan Fuzję Krwi z kimś, kogo znam ja. Zna pan jego myśli, emocje i…  
\- Nie – przerwał mu Michał – Nie znam, nie jestem telepatą ani Widzącym. Odczuwam część jego emocji, gdy te są skrajnie silne. Przykładowo odczuwałem jego ból, gdy był umierający.  
\- A pan był wtedy w Azji, tak?  
\- Pod Karakorum, niedaleko Takla Makan.   
Wilmowski skinął lekko głową.  
\- I czuł pan ból kogoś, kto był w Afryce – dodał spokojnie – O ile nie zawodzi mnie pamięć, Fuzja miała działać na krótkie dystanse, w bitwie na przykład. Nie było mowy o pomocy transkontynentalnej. Chyba, że czytaliśmy różne wersje tej legendy.  
Michał uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Rozumiem, że ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, ale mówię prawdę.  
\- Mhm. Tak, nie wygląda pan, jakby pan kłamał, panie Smuga, ale rzecz w tym, że w tym, co pan mówi nie ma najmniejszego sensu – Wilmowski pokręcił głową spokojnie – Nie wiem, skąd ma pan informacje o tym, co spotkało pana brata w Afryce, ale od nas ich pan na pewno nie otrzymał. Wnioskuję więc, że od niego. To także nie ma jednak sensu. Jeśli Jan liczy na naszą pomoc, wie doskonale, że wystarczy napisać. Brat czytający mu w myślach to trochę nad wyrost posunięta dramaturgia.  
Michał parsknął lekko, pokiwał głową.  
\- Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu on cię tak lubi – uznał rozbawionym głosem, ale szybko spoważniał i dodał – Ale nie, źle szukasz. Nie spotkałem Janka od… kilkunastu lat. Nie mam od niego żadnych informacji. Przynajmniej nic mi nie powiedział, ani nie napisał. Mówię… widziałem pana jego oczami.  
\- Magiczną Fuzją – dokończył spokojnie Wilmowski – Czy pan mówi na poważnie w tej chwili…? Proszę, jest pan dorosłym człowiekiem i…  
\- Dźgnięto go nożem. W lewe ramię – przerwał mu Michał sucho – Objawy trucizny to bezwład ręki, coraz większy i gorszy, ból rozchodzący się po całym ramieniu, sięgający coraz dalej… aż nawet pojawiły się trudności z oddychaniem. Brak kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Maligna, utraty świadomości – wymieniał bez wahania – Skąd miałbym to wiedzieć, gdybym kłamał?  
Wilmowski wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem. Właśnie tego próbuję się dowiedzieć.  
Michał westchnął z irytacją. A potem zdjął kurtkę i zwiesił ją na krześle. Powoli podwinął lewy rękaw koszuli.  
Andrzej w pierwszej chwili odnotował blizny po kajdanach wokół jego nadgarstków, dopiero potem zerknął wyżej. Zmarszczył brwi. W połowie mięśnia widniała całkiem świeża, gruba i ciemna szrama jakby ktoś rozcinał wielokrotnie ranę po nożu, by wycisnąć ją, zdezynfekować na nowo, znów i znów otwierając.  
Wilmowski bardzo powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem ma pan taką samą…  
\- No przecież panu powiedziałem. Skrajne stany. On umierał wtedy… - spojrzał mu prosto w oczy – Obaj to wiemy. Obaj przy nim byliśmy. Pan siedział z nim w namiocie, rozcinał ranę i walczył o niego całą noc. Ja stałem w Hemis i usiłowałem oddać mu część mojej siły, bo czułem jak umiera… - zacisnął mocno szczęki, niemal ze złością dodał – Czy pan umie sobie wyobrazić uczucie jakby coś w panu umierało, a pan nie umiał zrobić nic, by to ocalić…? Poczucie, że coś się wymyka, słabnie, ucieka… i choćby pan wrzeszczał, rzucał się, robił wszystko, co w ludzkiej mocy… ma pan świadomość, że ten ból skończy się dopiero wtedy, gdy ta druga osoba umrze. I pan to czuje… czuje pan każdy mały skurcz bólu, każdy oddech, dzieli pan z nim każdą próbę walki o powietrze. I nic pan nie może zrobić. NIC!  
Wilmowski wpatrywał się w niego kamiennym, pozbawionym emocji spojrzeniem.  
\- Umiem sobie to wyobrazić – odparł głucho – I to nawet całkiem dobrze. Jak sam pan mówił… byłem tam wtedy.  
\- Więc czemu mi pan nie wierzy?! Jaki cel miałbym w wymyślaniu czegoś takiego?! – warknął Michał – Jakbym chciał od pana czegoś innego, to bym nie zmyślał historyjki, w którą nikt normalny nie uwierzy, tak?!  
Andrzej zamyślił się krótko. Potem wskazał mu krzesła przy stole.  
\- Proszę, niech pan siada. Napije się pan czegoś…?  
\- Nie. Chcę to skończyć jak najszybciej i płynę z powrotem do Indii. Muszę znaleźć brata.  
Wilmowski oparł się o stół po drugiej stronie, nie patrząc na niego tylko na blat, z namysłem w głosie spytał:  
\- Skąd taka pewność, że popłynął akurat tam?  
\- Mówiłem już i…  
\- Tak, tak. Ale to tylko pana domysły. Równie dobrze mógł pana szukać tam, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło… - zauważył cicho.  
Michał zawahał się. Potem pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie on. Janek nie jest sentymentalny. Myśli logicznie. Skoro widział Karakorum, może klasztor, może tylko ognisko… uda się właśnie tam. W ostatnie miejsce, gdzie mogłem być. Zapytać, poszukać śladów, stworzyć prawdopodobne teorie, gdzie mogłem się udać… - syknął cicho i mruknął – Cholera, mogłem o tym wcześniej pomyśleć i zostawić dla niego list w Hemis.   
Wilmowski patrzył na niego w milczeniu bardzo długą chwilę. Nic nie powiedziawszy, wrócił wzrokiem na blat stołu.  
Michał uniósł brwi.  
\- Nie wierzysz mi.  
\- Nie powinno to pana dziwić…  
\- Cholera jasna, jesteś dokładnie taki sam jak on! – warknął Michał – Naprawdę słowa dla was nic nie znaczą? Trzeba wam dowodu!? No żesz kurwa jakbym miał dowód, to bym go fizycznie dał! Pytaj o co chcesz, moje słowa muszą ci wystarczyć!   
\- Dlaczego akurat teraz – Wilmowski w końcu podniósł wzrok – Dlaczego wcześniej nie czułeś jego emocji i przeżyć, choć było źle?   
Michał sposępniał, powoli odparł:  
\- Mam powody obawiać się, że Fuzja była między nami prawie zerwana przez dłuższy okres czasu.  
\- Bo?  
\- Bo prawie umarłem. Straciłem wiele krwi i jeśli wierzyć temu, co mi powiedziano, na chwilę moje serce przestało bić – odetchnął głęboko i ciężkim tonem dokończył – Janek musiał to poczuć jak moją śmierć. Jakbym rzeczywiście umarł.   
\- Kiedy to było? – spytał krótko Wilmowski.  
\- Dziesięć lat temu…   
\- Gdzie cię dźgnięto?  
Michał spojrzał na niego szybko.  
\- Nie wspominałem, że oberwałem nożem – zauważył spokojnie.  
\- Zgadłem – odparł bez przejęcia Andrzej – Mówiłeś o znacznym upływie krwi. Więc gdzie?  
Michał oparł dłoń o lewy bok pod żebrami.  
I wtedy ujrzał jak twarz Wilmowskiego lekko pobladła. Geograf słabo pokręcił głową.  
\- To… to nie jest możliwe. I przeczy nauce… i wszelkim prawom natury.  
\- Odkrytym przez ludzi – sprostował Michał spokojnie – Wiesz, Kopernika też by spalili za to, co mówił, gdyby nie miał farta umrzeć wcześniej.  
Wilmowski usiadł powoli, pokręcił głową ponownie i uznał cicho:  
\- Nie... to naprawdę nie jest… nie jest możliwe, panie Smuga, przepraszam, ale ja w to nie mogę uwierzyć…  
\- Bo to by znaczyło, że po za widzialnym światem jest coś jeszcze? – Michał uniósł brwi – Że jest coś więcej, niż to, co znamy i co możemy zbadać. Że część wierzeń to prawda… może wszystkie. To cię przeraża? Ogrom tego, czego nie ogarniamy umysłem?  
\- Nie – Andrzej zawiesił głos na chwilę – Przeraża mnie tylko to, skąd wiesz tak wiele… podczas gdy samo twoje założenie jest już błędne i ukazuje, że nie znasz tego, kogo nazywasz swym bratem.  
\- Ja… nie bardzo rozumiem?  
\- Widzisz… jak mówiłem, legendę znam. I jest w niej mały, acz bardzo istotny szczegół, o którym zapomniałeś, tworząc swoją historię – podniósł się powoli, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w oczach Michała – W moc Fuzji muszą wierzyć obie osoby. Muszą wierzyć, że ona coś da – pokręcił głową i dokończył dobitnie – A jeśli jest rzecz, jakiej jestem pewien, to jest nią fakt… że Jan Smuga nie wierzy w magię. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy on wierzy w cokolwiek.   
Michał powoli pokiwał głową, ze zrezygnowaną lekko miną.  
\- Rozumiem – westchnął ciężko – Więc może to jest ten dowód, którego ci trzeba… - usiadł dopiero wtedy, zebrał myśli i zaczął ciężkim tonem, jakby ten temat sam w sobie był udręką – Janek i ja nie mamy wspólnych rodziców. Nie byliśmy braćmi krwi. Zawarcie Fuzji to był mój pomysł. Szalony plan nastolatka, który szukał cudownego sposobu pomocy komuś, kto nie wierzył w nic, czego nie mógł dotknąć czy zobaczyć…   
\- Nie widzę związku.  
\- Chciałem, by Janek uwierzył mi, że jest moim bratem. Żeby wierzył, że coś go ze mną łączy. Że jest moją rodziną. Moją. Niczyją więcej. Że to do mnie będzie podobny, gdy dorośnie – zwrócił wzrok na blat, ponuro dodał – Nie wiedziałem wtedy, z czym jeszcze wiąże się Fuzja. Nie wierzyłem w nią, bądźmy szczerzy. To była tylko legenda. Nic więcej. Nie liczyłem nawet zbytnio, by Janek mógł w nią uwierzyć…  
\- Więc po co w ogóle…  
\- By jakoś do niego dotrzeć. By przestał się bać – uniósł wzrok na Wilmowskiego i z gorzkim uśmiechem spytał – Spotkałeś kiedyś dziecko, którego nic na świecie nie przerażało tak bardzo, jak myśl, że nieuchronnie musi stać się taki jak jego rodzice? Że cokolwiek nie zrobi, jest na taki los skazany, że wszyscy tak skończyli w jego rodzinie i nie ucieknie od więzów krwi… od tego, że któregoś dnia stanie się taki, jak ktoś kogo się bał…   
Nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi, mówił więc dalej, ze spokojem, przez który przebijał się jakiś dawno stłumiony ból:  
\- Jego ojciec był krótko mówiąc świrem. Ludzie podejrzewali go o wiele i połowa z tego mogła być prawdą. Towarzyszyły mu dziwne zdarzenia przez całe życie… dość burzliwe życie. Czara się przelała, gdy powiązano go z brutalnym zabójstwem młodej dziewczyny. Żona wyrzuciła go z domu, uznając za mordercę. Ale on nie miał zamiaru dać się zlinczować. Wziął ze sobą zakładnika. Zbiegł do lasu razem z tym zakładnikiem. Ukrywał się tydzień, nim dopadł go pościg. Tydzień w lesie, bez broni, bez prowiantu, bez niczego. Jakby się zapadł pod ziemię – urwał na chwilę, jeszcze bardziej ponurym tonem mówił dalej – Dorwali go przy górach. Nie dał się pojmać. Zabił trzy osoby z pościgu. A potem strzelił sobie w łeb.  
Wilmowski nic nie powiedział, patrzył na niego w głębokiej zadumie, powoli skinął głową.  
\- Ten zakładnik… - odezwał się cicho, bardzo martwym głosem – Ten, którego zabrał ze sobą… to był jego syn, prawda? To był Janek…?  
\- Tak. Pięciolatek – Michał skinął głową minimalnie, a potem mówił dalej – Na tragedii z ojcem się nie skończyło. Trzy lata później jego matka wyszła do lasu. Po prostu wyszła którejś nocy. Nigdy nie wróciła. Nie znaleziono ciała, nie było listu, nie wzięła ze sobą nic po za karabinem zmarłego męża – urwał ponownie, tym razem na dłużej, nim podjął opowieść – Janek został z nami. Ze mną, konkretniej mówiąc. Wychowałeś syna, więc może wiesz, jak to jest… próbować kogoś nauczyć, że nie wszyscy ludzie to potwory, że nie cały świat będzie chciał go zniszczyć. Łatwo nie było… a kiedy już prawie zaczęliśmy wychodzić na prostą… dokopał się do kronik miasta. Nie wiem po co, nigdy mi nie powiedział. Po prostu znalazłem jedną z ksiąg pod jego łóżkiem. Odszukał zapisy… - powoli pokiwał głową – Jego rodzina odkąd tylko była wśród tamtych ludzi miała na sobie coś, co niektórzy nazywali klątwą. Każdy z nich… skończył tragicznie. Szubienica, samosąd, dożywocie, wygnanie ze społeczności, samobójstwa… - urwał znów, z goryczą w głosie spytał – Próbowałeś kiedyś wytłumaczyć dziewięciolatkowi, że wcale nie urodził się przeklęty i nic nie każe mu skończyć tak, jak wszyscy inni, z którymi łączyło go pokrewieństwo? Wątpię. Ja próbowałem. Chwytałem się wszystkiego. Przekonałem ojca, by go usynowił, a jego by wziął nasze nazwisko. Uczyłem go wszystkiego, wziąłem na siebie rolę, której mój ojciec nigdy nie zapewnił żadnemu z nas… I wiesz co? Nic to nie dawało. Przepraszam. Byłem tylko naiwnym nastolatkiem, który musiał patrzeć jak jego młodszy brat dorasta z myślą, że dla wszystkich najlepszą będzie jego jak najszybsza śmierć. Bo jest ostatni. Bo wtedy już nikt tak nie ucierpi… bo tylko on musi umrzeć i to wszystko się skończy.   
Długo siedział w ciszy, zapatrzony w blat stołu. Wilmowski nie odezwał się, patrzył wprost na niego, a w jego spojrzeniu można było wyłapać burzę coraz bardziej sprzecznych ze sobą emocji.  
\- Któregoś dnia nasunęła mi się na myśl ta legenda. Opowiedziałem mu ją, sugerowałem potem wielokrotnie, że może być prawdziwa. Zasiałem w nim pomysł, który urósł aż do małej iskry wiary. Trochę mi to zajęło… ale uwierzył w to na tyle, by zawrzeć ze mną Fuzję i zacząć hodować w sobie myśl, że ma teraz już zupełnie nową, inną rodzinę, z którą łączą go więzy krwi. I tak… myślę, że w nią zaczął wierzyć. Wiesz czemu? Bo każdy z nas musi mieć w życiu coś, co pozwoli mu wierzyć, że nie jest na świecie sam. Wszystko jedno, czy to religia, czy jakiś przesąd… czy przysięga z kimś… coś, co da pewność, że nigdy nie będzie całkiem sam – zamilkł na dobrą chwilę, zbierając myśli, które teraz dręczyły wspomnieniami minionego mroku – Janek wyjechał z kraju krótko po tym, jak stał się pełnoletni. Nie broniłem mu tego. Zawsze coś ciągnęło go do zwiedzania, włóczyło po miejscach, gdzie nie pcha się nikt, kto nie ma ochoty skręcić sobie karku. Chciał zobaczyć świat. Więc wyjechał. Ja zaangażowałem się w ruch oporu, dałem się w to wciągać coraz bardziej… Pisywaliśmy do siebie bardzo dużo. Choć był daleko miałem cały czas wrażenie, że mam go przy sobie. A potem… potem mnie aresztowano, przesłuchiwano… osądzono… i zesłano – westchnął bezgłośnie, martwym tonem dokończył – Jeszcze przed dotarciem do obozu zlecono moje zabójstwo. Byłem tak średnio na rękę komukolwiek, szczerze mówiąc. Prawie umarłem. I do tamtego czasu… cóż… od wtedy już nigdy nie miałem wrażenia, że czuję obecność mojego brata. Udało mi się uciec dwa razy, dwa razy niezbyt daleko. Za trzecim podpiąłem się pod jedną wyprawę badawczą i powolutku udało mi się z nimi opuścić Syberię w kierunku Indii. Przez cały ten czas nie czułem żadnego powiązania między nami. Aż do Takla Makan… aż do nocy, gdy obudził mnie ból lewego ramienia i zacząłem czuć coraz bardziej, że coś umiera… potem odkryłem, że moja krew stała się trucizną. Zacząłem śnić o rzeczach, których nie mogłem znać. Widzieć w snach ludzi, których nie znałem, kraje, których nigdy nie widziałem… słyszeć słowa, które na pewno nie były kierowane do mnie. Widziałem ciebie… tak, ciebie było tam najwięcej. Był jakiś tygrys… albo dwa tygrysy… był mały chłopiec ze sztucerem, którego miałem potrzebę chronić za wszelką cenę… ocean… dżungla… i wreszcie namiot, burzowa noc… i ty. Udałem się po radę do chaty pustelnika koło Hemis. I on uświadomił mi… że wszystko, w co nigdy nie wierzyłem naprawdę… cała ta Fuzja i wszystko, co się z nią łączy… może być prawdą.  
Wilmowski nie odezwał się przez niewygodnie długą chwilę po tym, jak Michał umilkł. Siedział w zupełnym milczeniu tak długo, że znów to przybysz nie wytrzymał pierwszy.  
\- Ja już nie oczekuję do ciebie, byś mi uwierzył. Nie zmuszę cię do tego. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdę go w Hamburgu. Ale skoro wyjechał, nic tu po mnie. Uznałem po prostu, że… że może lepiej, byś wiedział. Sam zadecydujesz, czy kiedyś będziesz w stanie w to uwierzyć – rozłożył lekko ręce i uznał innym tonem – Więc cóż. Oddaj mi proszę broń i spadam.  
Wstał od stołu spokojnie, założył kurtkę i bez emocji zwrócił wzrok na Wilmowskiego, który nawet się nie ruszył.   
Nie zdążył jednak nawet go ponaglić, czy powiedzieć coś jeszcze.  
Drzwi wejściowe zatrzeszczały żałośnie, gdy z rozpędem wpadł przez nie postawny człowiek. Nowicki wbiegł do domu z rewolwerem w garści i groźnym spojrzeniem, które zabłysło jeszcze bardziej, ledwie spoczęło na obcym typie przy stole.   
Michał powoli podniósł dłonie, jakoś nie bardzo zainteresowany perspektywą wkurzenia olbrzyma, który pojawił się znikąd.  
Wilmowski zerwał się na równe nogi, wyrwany z zadumy.  
\- Tadku, oszalałeś!? Odłóż broń!!  
\- Tomek przygalopował z wieściami, że się coś dzieje, no to… - marynarz wymownie wskazał obcego. Za jego plecami mignęła postać zdyszanego Tomka.   
Wilmowski uniósł dłonie.  
\- Coś się dzieje, tak. Ale nic co by wymagało wymachiwania lufą w czyimś kierunku. Opuść broń… on… ten człowiek jest po naszej stronie – dodał łagodnie.  
\- Miło mi – mruknął półgębkiem Michał, wciąż patrząc na wycelowaną w niego broń.  
Nowicki zawahał się. Schował rewolwer i spytał prosto z mostu:  
\- Coś za jeden?!  
Michał zerknął pytająco na Andrzeja, jakby dawał mu do zrozumienia, że to właśnie od niego zależy ile prawdy usłyszą ci dwaj. Wilmowski zawahał się może na ułamek sekundy, nim wyjaśnił:  
\- To jeden z naszych. Brat Smugi. Nie stanowi zagrożenia.  
\- Naszego Smugi? – upewnił się z niedowierzaniem bosman.  
Michał słabo się uśmiechnął na te słowa. Opuścił dłonie i okrążył stół, by do nich podejść.  
\- Tak, _waszego_ … przybyłem, bo go szukam. Ale jak już się dowiedziałem, nie zastałem go w domu, więc w sumie to się bardziej żegnamy, niż witamy.  
\- Pan wie, gdzie on jest? – odezwał się Tomek od razu.  
Spojrzenie Michała spoczęło na nim. Od razu wyczuł dziwnie połączone ze sobą chęć ochrony tego chłopca jak i strach o niego, jakąś obawę, że niepokorny dzieciak ściągnie na siebie niebezpieczeństwo.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Mam kilka podejrzeń. Zobaczymy i…  
\- Powoli – przerwał mu Wilmowski – Na razie to jeszcze nie jest pewne, ale nie jest też wykluczone, że popłyniemy z tobą.  
Michał obejrzał się na niego, z niedowierzaniem wręcz spytał:  
\- Wierzysz mi?  
\- Jeszcze nie. Ale wiem, jaki dowód możesz nam pokazać.  
\- Nie rozumiem – wtrącił się Tomek nagle – Skąd pan przybył? Wie pan, czemu pan Smuga zniknął? Jak pan nas znalazł? W co takiego mamy panu uwierzyć?  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Michał patrzył wprost na Wilmowskiego, przekrzywił wyczekująco głowę.  
\- Co takiego mam zrobić?  
\- Wezwij go – Andrzej nie odwrócił wzroku, miał żelazną, spokojną pewność w głosie – Fuzją można zrobić i to. Potrzebujesz tylko skupienia i czegoś, co należy do niego. Proszę bardzo. Wezwij go… i wtedy zobaczymy.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeśli Wilmowski liczył, że tymi słowami wybije Michała z rytmu, to błędnie założył. Przybysz wręcz się ucieszył.  
\- No oczywiście! Ja nic takiego nie mam, ale wy macie na pewno! – zawahał się na chwilę, analizując w myśli to, co wiedział o nawiązywaniu wymiany myśli dzięki Fuzji – Czy macie coś o wartości emocjonalnej dla niego?  
Nowicki nie bardzo rozumiał, o czym w ogóle rozmawiają aktualnie, ale po krótkim namyśle wypalił:  
\- A może być ktoś…?  
Wilmowski posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, nakazujące zamknąć otwór gębowy w tej nanosekundzie. Tomek z zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się w nich wszystkich, wodząc spojrzeniem od jednego, do drugiego.   
Michał z lekkim rozbawieniem pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie bardzo. Ale może być kurtka – spojrzał na Wilmowskiego spokojnie, po głębszym namyśle.  
\- Co?  
\- Kurtka. Jest jego, prawda?  
Andrzej nie rozumiał może ułamek sekundy. Potem spojrzał podążył za jego spojrzeniem na zawieszoną na oparciu kurtkę, którą dopiero co zdjął. Zdezorientowany spojrzał na Michała.  
\- Skąd ty…  
Ten powoli wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń.  
\- Potrzebuję ciszy, więc jakby co, to może…  
\- Co tu się do czorta dzieje?! – nie zdzierżył Nowicki – Demona pan będziesz przywoływał?!  
Tomek też wydawał się wstrząśnięty.  
\- O co tutaj chodzi…? – spytał powoli, patrząc na ojca.  
Wilmowski niezręcznie uniósł dłonie, potem je opuścił, a jeszcze potem pokręcił powoli głową.   
\- Nie jestem pewien…  
\- Ale ile wiesz, no Andrzeju, to…  
\- Dlaczego pan przybył…? – Tomek z niepokojem spojrzał na obcego – Czy pan Smuga…? – urwał z jawnym strachem.   
Michał od razu zaprzeczył.  
\- Żyje, tego jestem pewien. Muszę go tylko znaleźć i przekonać was, zwłaszcza twojego ojca, że mówię prawdę… rozumiesz mnie… - zawahał się, skupił usilnie na emocjach, które odczuwał, mówiąc do chłopca i dodał łagodnie – Tomku?  
\- Rozumiem – uznał po namyśle Tomek, którego nie zszokował fakt, że obcy zna jego imię.  
Ale za to Wilmowski na te słowa raptownie zrobił się blady, bardzo słabo skinął głową.  
\- Chodźcie… powiem wam, co się wydarzyło, a Michał… a ty rób swoje… - dodał z rezygnacją.  
Wyszli do razu, z każdą chwilą zwłoki coraz bardziej tym wszystkim zaniepokojeni.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że pan Smuga ma brata – odezwał się Tomek, ledwie zniknęli za drzwiami.  
\- Ja też – Wilmowski usiadł ciężko na kanapie, bardzo powoli pokiwał głową – Ale w sumie to… sam już nic nie wiem…  
\- Brachu, mówże, co się tu wyprawia i…  
\- Już, Tadku, już. Tylko jeszcze jedna sprawa… wyjmij jakiś rum czy coś… bo jeśli Michał mówi prawdę… to… - machnął ręką, jakby brakło mu słów na to wszystko.

****

Przybysz nie wszedł do środka od razu, musiał najpierw wytrzepać śnieg z ubrania i butów, więc sterczał przed chatynką dobry kawał czasu, nim łaskawie do niej zajrzał.  
Starzec nie dał mu nawet się odezwać, poinformował go zmęczonym głosem:  
\- Zboczyliście z głównej drogi, klasztor jest za wzniesieniem… wrócicie wzdłuż skarpy i…  
\- Nie zmierzam do Hemis – odparł spokojnie obcy człowiek – Szukałem tego miejsca. Konkretnie właśnie tego.  
Pustelnik zawahał się, oparł dłonie o ladę.  
\- Więc macie interes do mnie…?  
\- Pytanie bardziej.  
\- Na tym polega interes w tych progach – zaśmiał się lekko starzec – Tylko nim zaczniecie… zważcie, że każde pytanie ma swą cenę i…  
\- Dam ci, czego chcesz.   
\- O. I takie negocjacje to ja lubię. Więc?  
\- Czy ostatnimi czasy przebywał tutaj jakiś człowiek zza granicy? Ktoś obcy, może kogoś szukał… a może tak po prostu, przejazdem i… tak po prostu, czy był tu ktoś obcy?   
Pustelnik zawahał się, powoli odparł:  
\- Wielu pielgrzymów przybywa do Hemis Gompa.  
\- Mówię konkretnie o tym miejscu – obcy nie odkrył twarzy, ale starzec czuł wyraźnie, że świdrujące spojrzenie jest utkwione w jego oczach.  
\- Niewielu… nikt znaczący… większość osób z Leh, ktoś z dalszych części kraju… nie przypominam sobie obcokrajowców.  
Obcy powoli skinął głową.  
\- Drugie pytanie…  
\- Cena rośnie – uprzedził go spokojnie starzec.  
\- Dokąd udał się ten człowiek i jak wiele o nim wiesz?  
Starzec zdumiał się odruchowo. Zimny głos wyjaśnił od razu:  
\- Umiem rozpoznać kłamstwo. Szukam człowieka, który był u ciebie pół roku temu. Nie był z Leh, ani ogólnie z Indii. Gdzie się udał, gdzie mogę go znaleźć?  
Pustelnik w milczeniu wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, nim odparł bez zmieszania:  
\- Nie powiedział.  
\- Ruszył w góry?  
\- Nie, ku Leh. Prawdopodobnie opuścił kraj.  
\- Czego chciał tutaj?  
Starzec zawahał się, nim pokręciwszy głową, odrzekł:  
\- Widzicie, jedną z cech mojego fachu jest dochowywanie tajemnicy, o co pytają ludzie, którzy tutaj docierają.   
Obcy nie zareagował w pierwszej chwili.   
\- Czego chcesz w zamian? – spytał wreszcie sucho.  
Pustelnik z zaciekawieniem przyjrzał się mu jeszcze raz.  
\- Zdejmij kaptur. I powiedz, czemu szukasz tego człowieka.  
W następnej chwili patrzył na zmęczoną twarz o surowych rysach. Szare oczy patrzyły na świat przenikliwie, groźnie i bez odbić emocji. Obcy spojrzał na starca i ze spokojem odparł:  
\- To mój brat.  
A potem wyszedł z chatki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Pustelnik chwilę bębnił palcami w ladę, nim skomentował sam do siebie, z głęboką zadumą w głosie:  
\- Fascynujące…  
Po namyśle wyszedł zza blatu i zbliżył się do małego okienka, które wychodziło na skalną półkę przed murami.  
Przybysz plątał się chwilę po pustej przestrzeni, nim znieruchomiał przy wygasłym palenisku. Rozejrzał się uważnie wokoło, a potem znieruchomiał z wzrokiem utkwionym w masywach gór przed nim.  
Gdy powoli wyciągnął prawą dłoń nad palenisko, pustelnik uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.  
\- Bezsprzecznie fascynująca jest potęga ludzkiego umysłu.

Smuga długo stał, gapiąc się w popiół lekko przykryty śniegiem. Sam właściwie nie wiedział, czemu wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, czemu ją zacisnął kilkukrotnie, czemu spodziewał się jakiejkolwiek reakcji… choć przecież nie było płomieni, jego ręka nie krwawiła, a on sam stał sobie u podnóży wielkich gór i gapił się w przestrzeń.  
Widok się zgadzał. Nawet ognisko znalazł.  
Czy mógł sobie tak realistycznie wyobrazić miejsce, którego wcześniej nigdy nie widział?  
Pamiętał majaki z tamtej nocy jak przez grubą mgłę albo odbicie w bardzo zburzonej tafli wody.  
Ale pamiętał na pewno, że był już tutaj… że widział tak góry, tylko wtedy była noc… płonął ogień, a on trzymał tak dłoń i po palcach spływała mu krew…   
Mówił coś wtedy. Coś mówił… ale nie miał pojęcia, co i…  
Jego dłoń nagle zamknęła się samoistnie.  
Drgnął, wytrącony z rozmyślań. Zerknął już bardziej trzeźwo na zawarte kurczowo palce. Przez chwilę odniósł wrażenie, jakby trzymał coś w dłoni… miękką, grubą skórę z metalową sprzączką.   
Wstrząsnął głową. Uczucie minęło.  
Obraz rozjechał mu się przed oczami, jakby nagle krew przestała dopływać do mózgu. Zmrużył oczy, usiłując opanować dziwne obezwładniające uczucie słabości, rozlewające się falami od prawej ręki… jakby przesuwało się naczyniami krwionośnymi…  
Otworzył dłoń, ciepłe mrowienie rozeszło się po ręce… aż do ramienia, do barku… gdy dosięgnęło głowy, przenikliwy świst rozsadził ją aż do bólu.  
Smuga odruchowo przycisnął palce do skroni, tłumiąc syk bólu.  
I w tej chwili ziemia ze śniegiem ujechała mu spod nóg.  
Zimny dreszcz przeszył go na wylot.   
Z trudem łapiąc powietrze ustami, zachwiał się na nogach.  
A potem poczuł siłę. Nieprawdopodobny, unoszący go wręcz impuls czystej energii. Aż zachłysnął się oddechem.  
Obraz stał się wyraźny, uczucie słabości ustąpiło stabilnej, zapewniającej sile, jakby ktoś podparł go za barki albo szczelnie objął ramionami. Odetchnął głęboko, zacisnął pewniej prawą dłoń, gdy poczuł silne mrowienie w jej wnętrzu.  
Nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, z trudem opanował to, jak mocno zacisnęło mu się gardło, dławiąc i załamując wszelki spokój.  
\- Michał… - wydusił szeptem, nie poznając własnego tonu.  
W jego głowie rozległ się spokojny, głęboki głos wypełniony jakimś poruszonym ciepłem:  
_\- Cześć, dzieciaku._  
Głośno wciągnął powietrze, chyba nawet zaśmiał się, słabo, nerwowo z jakąś rozpaczliwą nutą.   
_„Michał…”_ – pomyślał, zamiast powiedzieć to na głos.  
_\- Mówiłem ci… znajdę cię… ja cię zawsze znajdę, młody. Nawet na końcu świata._  
_„Kurwa, to ty… Michał, naprawdę… to ty…”_  
_\- No ja, a kto niby? –_ wyczuł jak głos zadrżał z lekkiego rozbawienia, a może z czegoś zupełnie innego. Nie był pewien, bo i w nim coś drżało, coś co było jednocześnie radością ale i wspomnieniem dawnego bólu, który teraz odżył.  
_„Michał… myślałem… ja…”_  
_\- Wiem, młody, wiem… ja przez chwilę też tak myślałem. Ale jestem, już… już dobrze wszystko. Jestem i nareszcie cię odnalazłem…_  
Usiadł przy murze, choć nie czuł już zawrotów głowy. Nie miał siły jednak stać. Człowieka, który zniósł tak wiele trudów i tak wiele mroku, pokonał jeden cudowny moment uwolnienia się od lęku o kogoś innego.  
_„Gdzie jesteś? Michał, gdzie jesteś?”_  
_\- W Hamburgu. Popłynąłem za tobą od razu. Nie chciałem szukać cię w Afryce, więc…_  
_„Afryka. Wtedy… to ty…”_  
_\- Ja, młody, ja._  
_„Widziałem cię…”_ – wyszeptał w myśli z niewysłowioną ulgą.  
_\- Wiem, dzieciaku_ – głos w jego głowie znów zadrżał lekko – _A ty gdzie jesteś? Bo siedzimy wszyscy razem w Hamburgu i debatujemy, gdzie też cię poniosło…_  
_„Wszyscy?”_  
_\- Znalazłem twoją rodzinę, dzieciaku. Powiedziałem im wszystko. Oni się martwią… chcemy cię znaleźć, wszyscy chcemy. Gdzie jesteś?_  
_„Hemis. Popłynąłem do Indii i…”_  
_\- Czyli dobrze myślałem_ – zaśmiał się cichutko głos w jego myślach.   
Ten śmiech rozbijał go do końca. Od tak dawna go nie słyszał, od tak wielu dni wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze go usłyszy.   
_\- Janku –_ łagodny głos znów się odezwał _– Zacznij wracać do Bombaju. Tam się spotkamy. Wezmę ze sobą ich wszystkich, dobrze? Chyba z resztą i tak nie puszczą mnie samego, po tym, co im już opowiedziałem…_  
_„Uwierzyli ci?”_  
_\- Nie. Twój… przyjaciel… on potrzebuje dowodu._  
_„Andrzej…”_  
_\- Tak. Czy możesz… czy jest coś, co mogę mu powiedzieć albo nie wiem… pokazać, żeby mu udowodnić, że to prawda?_  
Opanował poruszenie, usiłując szybko zebrać myśli. Zawahał się na chwilę.  
_„Michał, czy ty mnie widzisz?”_  
_\- Nie. Ale poczekaj…_   
Mrowienie zamieniło się w rwące uczucie na pograniczu bólu, oczy zasnuła mgła. Zacisnął mocno szczęki.  
A potem ujrzał przed sobą zamglony, rozmazany w czymś na kształt dymu obraz…  
Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat po jego twarzy spłynęły łzy.

Michał siedział na krześle w kuchni domu, który Smuga nauczył się już nazywać swoim własnym.   
W prawej dłoni trzymał rękaw myśliwskiej kurtki i uśmiechał się słabo, źle kryjąc jak bardzo i jemu coś drze na strzępy duszę, gdy po tylu latach ujrzał przed sobą rozmazaną sylwetkę siedzącą pod murem. Uniósł delikatnie dłoń w geście powitania.   
\- Cześć, braciszku – szepnął bardzo nieswoim głosem.

****

\- Nie obraź się, brachu, ale to znów wcale nie jest taka rewelacja – Nowicki wzruszył ramionami, ledwie usłyszał do końca o co chodzi i co twierdzi człowiek, który przybył do nich z Indii.  
Wilmowski uniósł brwi.  
\- Nie?  
\- No niezbyt. Są takie rzeczy, których się nie da wyjaśnić. Ja duchy widywałem… słyszałem głosy topielców na morzach… - bosman wzruszył ramionami – Nie wszystko da się wyjaśnić rozumiem. Skoro on wie tyle… no to skąd miałby wiedzieć?  
\- Nie ma motywacji w kłamaniu nam, skoro wzmaga tym naszą czujność – dodał Tomek zamyślonym tonem.  
Zmęczone spojrzenie spoczęło na nim.  
\- Więc i ty byłbyś skłonny uwierzyć w tę opowieść, Tomku?  
\- Tato… a pamiętasz wróżbitę w Port Sidzie?  
\- To… - Wilmowski urwał, bardzo powoli pokręcił głową – To mógł być zbieg okoliczności. Po za tym, jak sam dobrze wiesz, pan Smuga nie wierzył wtedy w możliwość przepowiadania przyszłości przez wróżbitę, więc nie wiem, czemu miałby wierzyć w coś znacznie bardziej…  
\- Ale nie wiemy, w co wierzył, jako dziecko – zauważył Tomek powoli – Z resztą później ani raz nie kłócił się, by przepowiednia mogła nie mieć znaczenia. To pan bosman się oburzył na moje spekulacje o milczącym przyjacielu.  
\- Boś mi kazał zaniemówić na pustyni! – oburzył się Tadek.  
Wilmowski nie kontynuował tego tematu, z głęboką zadumą widoczną w jego spojrzeniu, chwilę chodził po pokoju. Myślał.  
\- No dobrze… więc zakładając hipotetycznie, że mu wierzymy… tak na chwilę załóżmy po prostu… czy powinniśmy zdać się na jego słowa i płynąć z nim do Indii? To niemalże drugi koniec kuli ziemskiej. Nie wiemy, czy Smuga tam jest. Nie mamy pojęcia, czy w ogóle tam popłynął i…  
\- Popłynął – zabrzmiał spokojny głos od strony drzwi.   
Od razu oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na Michała, stojącego przy framudze. Jego mina znów była kamienna, tylko oczy jakoś inaczej lśniły, jakby po wielu latach obaw i niepewności, nagle coś pozwoliło mu odpocząć.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Kazał przekazać, że przeprasza i że powinien był zostawić wam jakieś większe wyjaśnienie. Ale uznał, że weźmiecie go za wariata, jeśli wyjaśni, że popłynął do Indii, bo podczas majaków w Afryce wydało mu się, że słyszy głos brata, który oficjalnie zginął dziesięć lat wcześniej.   
Wilmowski zmarszczył brwi. Nie wspominał wcześniej, że Smuga zostawił raptem dwa zdania wytłumaczenia. Michał mógł się tego domyślić sam, to prawda, ale…  
Pełne spokoju spojrzenie ciemnych oczu zwróciło się wprost na niego, Michał bardzo powoli uniósł dłoń.  
\- Powiedział, że jeśli nie ruszacie ze mną, nic się nie dzieje, bo on kieruje się do Leh i dalej do Bombaju. Nie ma potrzeby, byśmy wszyscy płynęli. W każdym razie, ja wypływam jeszcze dziś. Obiecał się wytłumaczyć. I przeprasza, że zostawił ci swoją część raportu i musisz przepisywać jego notatki. Łączy się w bólu.  
Nowicki zaśmiał się krótko na te ostatnie słowa.  
\- Niech mnie czort, wierzę panu!  
Tomek też odważył się odezwać.  
\- Czy nic mu nie jest?  
\- Nie. Wszystko w porządku. Przeprasza, że kazał wam się martwić po raz kolejny – odparł Michał z lekkim uśmiechem. A potem wrócił spojrzeniem na milczącego z nieodgadnioną miną Wilmowskiego. Powoli przesunął palcem wskazującym lewej dłoni po lewej skroni, potem ten sam ruch powtórzył kciukiem – Proszę mi zaufać – rzekł spokojnie – Jestem po pana stronie.  
Wilmowski ciężko wciągnął powietrze na ten widok.  
Ku zdumieniu Tomka odparł po prostu:  
\- Wierzę panu.  
Michał lekko się uśmiechnął i skwitował to spokojnym ruchem głowy, jakby to wcale nie było dla niego zaskoczenie.  
Tomek zerknął na ojca z niezrozumieniem, ale nie powiedziano mu, co takiego było w tych słowach lub w tym ruchu, że Wilmowski nagle nie miał już wątpliwości.  
\- No to co robimy? – nie wytrzymał wreszcie.  
Napotkał wciąż lekko oszołomiony wzrok ojca. Ale ton Andrzeja był pełen konsekwentnego spokoju, gdy odparł mu po prostu:  
\- Płyniemy do Indii. 

****

Podczas rejsu Michała praktycznie z nimi nie było. Na początku przespał trzy doby zamknięty w kajucie. Wilmowski sam nie wiedział, czemu właściwie kilkukrotnie poszedł sprawdzić, czy brat przyjaciela jeszcze żyje.   
Jakoś naturalnie poczuł się nieco zobligowany do wliczenia do wyprawy. Zadbał więc o racje żywnościowe i dla niego.  
Czwartego dnia Michał po raz pierwszy pojawił się na pokładzie, zjadł obiad i wrócił do spania. Na nieco zaniepokojone wyrazy troski ze strony Tomka, czy na pewno nic mu nie jest, odparł, że po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat wreszcie się wyspał, więc czuje się wspaniale. A potem znów zniknął.  
Po wysłuchaniu jego historii, Nowicki określił go mianem „swój skurczybyk, którego zatrzymujemy w rodzinie” i jawnie się tej opinii trzymał. Tomkowi Michał bardzo przypominał Smugę, więc także z miejsca przejawiał do niego sympatię.  
Wilmowski początkowo z dystansu oceniał nowego znajomego. Dopiero po tygodniu wspólnej podróży odbył z nim bardzo długą rozmowę, po której ewidentnie stracił resztki obaw o jego intencje.  
Ani Tomek, ani Tadek nie dowiedzieli się, o czym tak długo rozmawiali ci dwaj. Ale musiało to być coś ważnego.  
Wilmowski wielokrotnie powracał potem myślami do tej rozmowy, która zaczęła się dość niezręcznie, bo od słów:  
\- Mówił pan, że od początku czuł pan, że może mi ufać. Czyli to było wynikiem Fuzji. To co pan mówił, czemu mnie pan uratował i był ze mną szczery…  
\- Tak – odparł spokojnie Michał.  
Wilmowski zawahał się na chwilę.  
\- To są odczucia Janka względem mnie – upewnił się powoli.  
Nieprzeniknione spojrzenie spotkało się z jego własnym.  
\- Tak. Czy chce pan coś o tym powiedzieć?  
\- Nazwał mnie pan wtedy cennym dla sieb… dla niego… najcenniejszym – przypomniał pozornie obojętnym tonem Andrzej.  
Michał uśmiechnął się zagadkowo.  
\- Nie odwołuję nic z tego, co powiedziałem. Ale nie uważam, bym to ja powinien z panem o tym rozmawiać. To bardziej sprawa między panem a Jankiem.  
\- Nie dziwiło to pana…? To, co pan… co on… czuje?  
\- A powinno? – Michał uniósł brwi – Jesteście przyjaciółmi, tak? Przyjaciele są cenni dla siebie nawzajem.  
\- Niewątpliwie – odparł bardzo cicho Wilmowski.  
Michał musiał jednak domyślić się czegoś, czego mu wprost nie powiedziano, bo dodał z niezmąconym spokojem:  
\- Podtrzymuję to, co wtedy panu powiedziałem. Przez tę krótką chwilę, gdy to Fuzja mną kierowała, gdy czułem jego duszę, a nie swoją, był pan najcenniejszym człowiekiem na świecie i musiałem pana uratować. Było to uczucie porównywalnie silne, co umieranie w bólu, bo dotarło aż do mnie… - łagdonie skinął mu głową – Tyle wiem. Interpretację tego faktu pozostawiam panu. Tak samo jak wybór, co pan teraz zrobi z tą wiedzą…  
Wilmowski bardzo powoli skinął głową w podobny sposób.  
\- Dziękuję.   
Michał uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Jeśli mogę spytać… co znaczy ten gest, który Janek polecił mi wykonać, by mi pan uwierzył? – zawiesił głos i dodał polubownie – Jeśli to nie jest wiedza, którą chce się pan dzielić, proszę po prostu nie mówić i…  
\- Nie, spokojnie – Wilmowski z lekkim speszeniem pokręcił głową – To… nic złego… to połączenie gestu z mowy znaków plemienia Indian z Ameryki Południowej i lekka modyfikacja autorstwa pana brata. To… to był taki jakby nasz umowny znak… widzi pan, gdy opuściłem kraj… czasami bywało ze mną bardzo źle. Może sam pan wie, o czym mówię. Bardzo męczyli mnie ludzie i chwilę mi zajęło przywyknięcie do cudzej obecności. Janek wymyślił ten symbol, bym mógł mu dać znać bez słów, gdyby było źle… wymyślił to, by móc mi pomóc…  
Michał uśmiechnął się w zamyślony sposób.  
\- Rozumiem – uznał powoli – Całkowicie rozumiem.  
Wilmowski zdawał się przyjąć to nawet z ulgą, skinął lekko głową. Na ten gest Michał zapomniał chyba o całej kwestii, raptownie wyrwał się z zadumy i rzucił swobodnie:  
\- A może ustalimy wreszcie, czy mówimy sobie „na pan”, czy…  
Wilmowski też lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jak najbardziej, oczywiście…  
Ciemne oczy zabłysły jakimś zadowoleniem.  
\- A zatem, Andrzeju… skoro znasz już moje losy, czy istnieje szansa, że opowiedziałbyś mi, jak wy wszyscy się poznaliście?  
I choć w tych słowach wyraźnie krył się cień opiekuńczego rozpoznawania terenu przez starszego brata, Wilmowski nie przyjął tego za złą monetę. Rozumiał, i on rozumiał całkowicie.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową, zbierając myśli przed opowieścią, która miała mu zająć kilka ładnych godzin.

****

Smugę spotkali w porcie. Może Michał dał mu znać myślami, może wyczuli siebie nawzajem, a może po prostu wypatrzył statek na horyzoncie, ale fakt faktem, że czekał na molo odkąd tylko zdołali ujrzeć brzeg.  
Wilmowski odetchnął z ulgą, ledwie przyjrzał się znajomej postaci i upewnił się, że po za wyraźnym podenerwowaniem nic się nie zmieniło. Pomachał do niego, ale stanowczo przystopował resztę gestem, gdy zeszli z trapu.  
Michał powoli zbliżył się do brata, wpatrując w niego z napięciem, szukając w znacznie starszej, poważniejszej twarzy czegoś znajomego i niezmiennego od lat.  
Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć… po prostu patrzył na dorosłego człowieka, którego wciąż pamiętał jako małego chłopca, którego chciał ochronić przed całym tym złym światem. I nie udało mu się. Utracił go na tak wiele lat… widział znamiona przeżytego bólu, stresu, wysiłku i złych warunków na jego twarzy.  
Tak wiele dni minęło… tak wiele. Tak wiele razy zwątpił, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek dane mu będzie go zobaczyć.  
Zamknął go w ciasnym uścisku, mocno otaczając ramionami.   
\- Już dobrze… - wyszeptał, gdy poczuł jak rozpaczliwie przyciśnięto go bliżej. Pewniej jeszcze objął go ramionami, nie umiejąc powiedzieć nic więcej – Już wszystko dobrze.

Wilmowski nie zdążył nawet nic postanowić, czy po prostu znajdą kolejny statek i wsiadają na niego od razu, czy może następnego dnia.  
Podszedł do nich nieznajomy człowiek o spokoju wymalowanym na twarzy. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie na powitanie i rzekł:  
\- Nazywam się Pandit Davasarman, jestem przyjacielem szikara Smugi. Skoro panowie przybyli aż tutaj po niego, warto byłoby, by panowie choć trochę zobaczyli tę krainę. Chyba, że czekają panów w Europie sprawy niecierpiące zwłoki i nie możecie panowie chwilę pozostać w gościnie maharadży Alwaru?  
Oczy Tomka zabłysły radośnie, gdy spojrzał na ojca wręcz błagalnie. Nowicki też zwrócił wzrok na niego.  
Andrzej posłał im z lekka urażone spojrzenie.  
\- Jak odmówię, to będzie na mnie, tak?  
\- Zostańmy… - wizja zwiedzenia egzotycznego kraju wyraźnie przypadła Tomkowi do gustu.  
Nie chcąc mieć opinii nieczułego, surowego rodzica i przyjaciela, Wilmowski uległ namowom i udając, że nie dostrzega rozbawienia Davasarmana, uprzejmie przyjął propozycję.  
No dobrze, niechże będzie to w ramach wakacji.

****

Michał Smuga miał opinię bezczelnego i jednocześnie spostrzegawczego obserwatora. Część z tego wypracował sam, ale też od zawsze przejawiał skłonności przenikliwego oceniania sytuacji w bardzo krótkim czasie.   
Biorąc pod uwagę jego styl życia i to, co jak dotąd zdążył już zrobić, mógł uznać te cechy za bardzo przydatne i ułatwiające przetrwanie w każdych warunkach. Najczęściej korzystał z nich dla własnych korzyści…  
Ale nie zawsze.   
Siedząc przy ogniu, zasłuchany w coraz swobodniejszą rozmowę, śledził uważnie wszystkich zebranych i nie miał w tym absolutnie żadnego celu wywiadowczego. No, a przynajmniej nieoficjalnie.  
Zupełnie przypadkiem notował pewne zgrzyty, które rzuciły mu się w oczy. Nienaumyślnie skupił się w swej obserwacji na dwóch konkretnych osobach. Tak po prostu wyszło.  
Tak po prostu.  
Tak po prostu, bez większych intencji zerknął na brata uważnie, gdy przy pierwszej okazji mógł zacząć pewien temat.  
Wilmowski chwilowo usiłował wyperswadować Tomkowi podchodzenie do jaguarów maharani, a gdy to nie podziałało, odszedł na bok i coś tłumaczył synowi.  
Smuga śledził uważnie spojrzeniem całą sytuację. Tomek obiecał rozwagę, co spotkało się z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem ojca i ruszeniem ku zwierzętom.  
Michał pokiwał powoli głową.  
\- Wow – mruknął cicho.  
Brat odżył, zerknął na niego szybko.  
\- Co? – spytał odruchowo.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – Michał wzruszył ramionami – Z nas dwóch to _ty_ się gapisz.  
Podróżnik chyba zapomniał o zdolności składania sensownych wypowiedzi, bo speszony odwrócił wzrok i tylko coś mruknął. Michał ocenił go spojrzeniem.  
\- Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?  
\- Z czym?   
Michał westchnął lekko.  
\- Nie zapominaj, że widzę twoje myśli, młody.  
Smuga drgnął, posłał mu nerwowe spojrzenie.  
\- Wcale nie widzisz! Do tego musiałbyś nawiązać połączenie i… po za tym doczytałem już o stawianiu barier między umysłami i umiem to zrobić!  
\- O. Po co ci to? Masz coś do ukrycia?  
\- N-nie.  
Chwilę napawał się bezradnie spłoszoną miną i usilnie trzymanym w innym punkcie spojrzeniu. Uśmiechnął się lekko i odpuścił sobie, rzuciwszy łagodnym głosem:  
\- Nie muszę mieć wstępu do twojej głowy, by wiedzieć, co w danej chwili myślisz. Zwłaszcza teraz. Powiedziałbym nawet, że to dość oczywiste i użyłbym nawet określenia „rzucające się w oczy każdemu, kto nie jest debilem.”  
\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia, o czym mówisz – brat posłał mu grobowe spojrzenie.  
\- Oczywiście – Michał wzruszył ramionami – Więc zapewne nie zainteresuje cię także fakt, że twojego przyjaciela rozpoznałem tylko dzięki temu, jak wiele dla ciebie znaczy? – zawiesił głos i zerknął na niego przelotnie, z małym uśmiechem – To swoją drogą dość dziwaczne uczucie. Widzieć kogoś pierwszy raz i czuć niewymownie ciężkostrawną mieszaninę emocji, z której jedyny wniosek jest prosty i bardzo logiczny…  
\- Ja naprawdę nie wiem, o czym ty…  
\- Och, na całe szczęście zorientowałem się w porę, nim do reszty spanikowałem, że czeka mnie los postaci z ludowych gawęd, które poczuły coś przy pierwszym spojrzeniu na kogoś. Swoją drogą, w to akurat nie wierzę dalej – pozornie od niechcenia spojrzał na niego i dodał z zadumą w głosie – Najbardziej zaciekawił mnie fakt, że gdy starałem się wyjaśnić, dlaczego ratuję mu życie, twój przyjaciel zawczasu zastrzegł, że jest już krótko mówiąc zajęty… ciekawi mnie przez kogo takiego.  
Twarz Smugi straciła kolor charakterystyczny dla w miarę żywego człowieka.  
\- Czy ty mu powiedziałeś, że go… - wydusił słabo.  
\- Nie. Ale niemal powiedziałem mu, że ty go… - Michał urwał w znaczący sposób w tym samym miejscu – Choć nie musiałbym mówić, bo poniekąd wpadł na to sam.  
\- Co…?  
\- Nic innego nie zaprzątało jego myśli na rejsie niż fakt, że jest najcenniejszy dla kogoś… i mam wrażenie, że bardziej ruszyło go, kim ten ktoś jest – Michał wzruszył ramionami – No ale skoro nie wiesz, o czym mówię, to zapewne nie ma to żadnego znaczenia i…  
\- Nie mów mu – uciął sucho Smuga.  
\- Za późno tak trochę.  
\- Nie mów mu nic więcej. Nie mieszaj się do tego. Zapomnij – głos przeszedł w suchy syk – Zapomnij o tym, błagam cię. Ja sobie dam z tym radę, tylko nikomu nie mów.  
Michał powoli uniósł brwi.  
\- Spychanie czegoś jak najgłębiej w myśli, by udawać, że to nie istnieje, to nie jest „radzenie sobie”.  
\- Nie twoja…  
\- To było piękne, wiesz, młody? – Michał jakby go nie słyszał, zapatrzył się w ogień i z namysłem dodał – To było naprawdę niezwykle silne i wspaniałe, piękne w swojej prostocie uczucie – spojrzał na brata kątem oka i z zadowoleniem odnotował jego niezręcznie zmieszaną minę, połączoną z jaśniejącymi przejęciem oczami – Nie powinieneś zabijać tego uczucia. Ono daje niewyobrażalną siłę… a bez siły na tym świecie przetrwać się nie da. Ty tę siłę powinieneś przyjąć. Przyjąć to uczucie, pomóc mu wzrastać i cię zmieniać.  
Pozwolił im obu siedzieć w milczeniu przez długą chwilę. Poczekał cierpliwie na cichy, zupełnie nieprzekonany do własnych słów głos:  
\- To nie jest takie łatwe, Michał.  
\- A kto mówi, że jest? – Michał wzruszył ramionami bez większego przejęcia – Ale nic, co jest cenne i wielkie, nie jest łatwe. To się tak jakby wzajemnie wyklucza – zakręcił lekko palcami i uśmiechnął się lekko – Młody… czy przebycie dla mnie połowy świata, odważenie się na to, by uwierzyć w niemożliwe i dotarcie aż tutaj było łatwe…?  
\- Nie.  
\- No właśnie – posłał mu spokojne, łagodzące nerwy spojrzenie – A jednak oto jesteśmy. I gdybyś nie spróbował, gdybym ja nie spróbował… żadnego z nas by tutaj nie było teraz. Życie nie jest łatwe, młody. I to jest w nim chyba najcenniejsze – zawiesił głos i po chwili ciszy uznał – No ale starczy filozoficznego pitolenia – orzekł znacznie żywszym głosem – Reasumując, jest to proste jak mechanizm cepa i cenniejsze od wszystkiego na świecie. Więc albo weźmiesz się do roboty, albo licz się z tym, że się wtrącę. Z całą moją nadludzką delikatnością i wyczuciem – dodał z lekko złośliwym uśmiechem.  
\- Michał – syknął Smuga z wyrzutem – Proszę cię o coś. Zapomnij o tym temacie. Nie było sprawy, jasne?  
Michał po namyśle pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Wybacz, braciszku, ale tego jednego dla ciebie nie zrobię. Więc masz do wyboru mnie uprzedzić i iść z nim jak człowiek pogadać, albo nastawić się psychicznie na konsekwencje waszych korepetycji w moim wydaniu… - zamyślił się i dorzucił – Może sobie nawet ogarnę jakąś tablicę dla zwizualizowania sprawy.  
\- Michał!  
\- No co? – uśmiechnął się do niego swobodnie – Młody, gdzie ty masz oczy? Ten typ czuje dokładnie to samo, a ja znając go niecały miesiąc widzę to doskonale – zaśmiał się cicho, widząc tak bardzo niecodzienną minę podróżnika – Z resztą to wystarczyłaby mi tylko ta chwila z namiotu w Afryce, gdy siedział z tobą całą noc, trzymając cię za rękę i prosząc, byś go nie zostawiał.   
Uśmiechnął się z tryumfem, gdy twarz brata znów pobladła. Wzruszył lekko ramionami i wskazał wzrokiem róg, za którym zniknęli obaj Wilmowscy.  
\- Nie żebym ci coś sugerował, ale okazja przy jakiejś tam lokalnej uroczystości w ciepłą, malowniczą noc jest całkiem niezła, by sobie klapnąć gdzieś w kąciku i nareszcie pogadać szczerze o sobie.   
Zaśmiał się w swoją dłoń, gdy Smuga posławszy mu groźnie uciszające spojrzenie, wstał nagle z ławy i ruszył w mrok.  
\- Powodzenia! – zawołał za nim i zarobił cios kamiennym spojrzeniem zza barku.  
Tylko ponownie się roześmiał i wrócił spojrzeniem na ognisko. Nie dano mu jednak zbyt długo w spokoju kontemplować płomieni.   
Uniósł głowę, gdy pokaźna sylwetka zarysowała się w ciemności. Nowicki dosiadł się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Aleś mi pan, panie Smuga w tej chwili zaimponował – zaśmiał się cicho, z takim samym wszechwiedzącym uśmieszkiem.  
Michał parsknął lekko.  
\- Mam doświadczenie z upartymi osobami.  
\- Właśnie widzę… - marynarz pokiwał głową – Jaki więc wynik pan obstawiasz?  
Wzruszył ramionami pozornie obojętnie.  
\- Jakby się coś miało zwalić, to się znajdzie drugą okazję – odparł ze spokojną pewnością. On bowiem odpuścić sobie nie zamierzał.  
Nowicki z zadowoleniem skinął głową.  
\- Sami swoi – orzekł radośnie – Z pana też ziółko jak się patrzy.  
\- Dziękuję – Michał skłonił się ze śmiechem – I może dajmy spokój tym formalnościom, bosmanie.  
\- A lubisz, brachu, może przypadkiem rum jeszcze? – zainteresował się, uradowany znalezieniem sprzymierzeńca, marynarz.  
Nie zdążył jednak dowiedzieć się, czy i takie szczęście go spotkało. Dopadł do nich wyraźnie przejęty Tomek, który wpatrywał się wprost w Michała.  
\- Jak pan to zrobił!? – wyrzucił z siebie, hamując tuż przed siedzącymi.  
\- Ale co? – były zesłaniec miał zupełnie niewinną minę.  
\- Jak pan go przekonał? Ja nie… nie wierzyłem przez chwilę, serio to… wow… ale jak… - Tomek rozłożył ręce, potem ani odrobinę nie kryjąc radości wyjaśnił – Pan to chyba jest cholernym cudotwórcą!  
\- Nie, Tomku, po prostu umiem szantażować mojego brata tak, by zrobił coś korzystnego dla siebie – odparł z uśmiechem Michał – A co zrobił, jeśli możesz…?  
\- No przyszedł do nas. Do mnie i do taty. I powiedział, że muszą porozmawiać. I poprosił w taki no kulturalny całkiem sposób, żebym sobie poszedł. I poszedłem.  
\- Tak po prostu?  
\- Poszedłem do rogu, wlazłem na murek i się schowałem za drzewem, żeby widzieć.  
Michał parsknął na to z rozbawieniem.  
\- Wspaniały dzieciak – skomentował cicho do Tadka – No i co, porozmawiali sobie? – upewnił się, wracając spojrzeniem na Tomka, gdy bosman z dumą pokiwał głową.  
\- No tak! Najpierw pan Smuga mówił… tylko chyba nie bardzo mu szło, bo mój tata też zaczął mówić… i wreszcie chyba sobie wyjaśnili wszystko… ale no zaraz potem tata mnie zobaczył i musiałem zwiać. Próbowałem jeszcze coś zobaczyć, ale sobie poszli, chyba ich wkurzyłem ciut… ale no jestem pewien, że się całowali i potem sobie poszli gadać gdzieś daleko ode mnie.   
Michał wpatrywał się w niego z miną niewyobrażalnie dumnego człowieka. Wskazał Tomkowi ławę z pełnym docenienia:  
\- Usiądź, proszę.  
\- Cieszy się pan?  
\- Nawet bardzo, Tomku, nawet bardzo…  
\- A będę mógł do pana mówić „wujku”, jak już oni nam powiedzą, że są razem?  
Michał uśmiechał się szeroko ze szczerą radością w oczach. Wyciągnął do niego rękę i orzekł:  
\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. I tak, nawet lubię rum, Tadku – dodał po chwili, zerkając na marynarza.   
Nie stracił tego ucieszonego, tryumfalnego błysku z oczu przez całą tamtą noc i resztę pobytu w Indiach.   
Bo Michał Smuga był diabelnie spostrzegawczym i równie mocno zaangażowanym w opiekę nad takim jednym dzieciakiem, dobrym i upartym starszym bratem, który wierzył w wiele potężnych sił i rzeczy, których nikt na tym świecie pojąć nie zdoła. 


End file.
